Kings Cup
by GEM1588
Summary: Our heroes celebrate their victory over Stern and the Lucifractor. First MBAV fic! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I guess this is the part where I talk about how this is my first MBAV story and I certainly hope that everyone out there enjoys it. My style is a little different than what I've seen in this fandom (yes - I've been reading your stuff and have been a very lazy reviewer - sorry). I'm also a slow updater (you've been warned) but if I slack off too much - let me know.

I'm always looking to collaborate so if anyone has any interest in that - PM me. I'm also a Beta but I do make mistakes - if you notice something please point it out to me so I can correct it.  
Thanks for reading - Gemma

**Dedication: ****To the one and only TOBN (TiredOfBeingNice) for being a super cool writer on this fandom.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MBAV. I did not invent Kings Cup. Under-age drinking is illegal. Okay. I think that covers it all.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Rules**

**At the Vampire Council Estate**

"I cannot believe you destroyed the Lucifractor," Jesse tells Ethan in astonishment.

_I can't believe it either. _Ethan thinks to himself.

"So what happens now?" Sarah asks.

"We celebrate," Jesse grins. He makes a beeline to the Vampire Council's wine cellar, towing Benny and Ethan behind him.

The cool space beneath the old building houses thousands of bottles of every kind of alcohol imaginable. Ethan and Benny can only stand there in wonderment at the collection that probably took centuries to build. Jesse wastes no time selecting bottle after bottle until his arms are loaded.

The trio's next stop is the kitchen where Sarah, Erica, Rory and Anastasia are waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Anastasia snaps at Jesse. "You were banished from White Chapel."

"Yeah, about that." Jesse cracks open a bottle and inhales the potent flair of aged rum. "Figured you might pardon me since I saved your ass."

At the glaring exaggeration of actual events, Benny elbows Ethan. "Say something," he hisses to his friend.

But instead of speaking up and taking credit for his heroism, Ethan reaches out and touches one of the bottles on the table. He instantly gets a vision.

And it's a _good_ one.

He decides to keep his mouth shut as Jesse and Anastasia argue about overturning the Council's decision.

They can all tell that Anastasia is not happy about allowing Jesse to remain in White Chapel but she doesn't exactly have the resources to enforce his banishment either.

Jesse fills shot glasses and offers a toast. "To vampires!"

"To vampires!" All the fanged creatures in the room agree and pound their shots of rum. For Jesse and Anastasia it goes down smooth. Sarah and Erica both cough at the firey sensation in their throats. Rory's eyes water and he opens his mouth to exhale repeatedly.

Ethan takes a sip and spits it out in the sink because it burns his entire mouth. Benny doesn't know how to open his throat to throw down a shot and ends up spilling the rum all over his shirt.

Jesse looks at the two of them with disapproval as he refills the shot glasses for himself and Anastasia. "How about we have some real fun?" he says to the group around him.

"Oooooh, like play Minecraft!" Rory shouts excitedly.

"No," Jesse gives the boy a tired look. "I was thinking a game of Kings Cup."

"I'm in," Erica agrees immediately and begins to add rum to a sea of large red cups.

"Not too much," Sarah says as she oversees her friend. She dumps the excess alcohol into empty cups.

"Here add some soda," Jesse removes a few two liters from a cabinet.

"What's King's Cup?" Ethan asks Benny, who can only shrug.

"I think it's LARPing game," Rory tells them. "Oh, can I be a knight?" he asks Jesse.

"What is he talking about?" Jesse asks Sarah, who simply shakes her head cluelessly.

"In King's Cup," Rory bounces excitedly by Jesse's side. "I want to be a knight!"

"There is no knight in King's Cup," Jesse tells him adding a "Did he take his medication today?" Sarah's way.

"No knight?" Rory pouts. "That sounds like a stupid game."

"It's a drinking game," Erica snorts at Rory.

"Why do you need a game to drink?" Rory asks.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Anastasia growls as a fourth shot tumbles down her throat.

"Okay everybody," Jesse announces. "Grab a cup and have a seat at the table. I'm going to explain the rules!"

Everybody takes a large red Solo cup and walks toward the large round table. Sarah and Erica sit next to each other. Rory jumps into the seat beside Erica. Ethan makes a move to sit beside Sarah, but thanks to Jesse's vampire speed that seat is already taken.

Benny sits beside Rory, which leaves three of the eight chairs empty. Ethan looks at Anastasia who in addition to her cup has also brought a pair of shot glasses and a full bottle of rum into the room. She takes the seat beside Jesse and begins to pour them both shots.

Ethan hurries into the seat beside Benny, leaving a one chair buffer between himself and a soon to be drunk thousand year old vampire.

"Thank you," Jesse accepts the shot from Anastasia and they drink in unison. "Everyone ready for the rules?" he asks looking around the table as the rest of the guests nod._ "_Good! Here we go."

Jesse takes out a deck of playing cards and begins to shuffle them. "We're going to play by the Hooligan rules tonight," he explains. "We all take turns in a circle picking cards from the deck. Each card means something different and we all do whatever the chosen card refers to."

He pauses to sip at his drink. "You guys good so far?" The vampire looks across the table at the nerds.

"I think we're good," Benny says as Ethan and Rory nod in agreement.

Jesse continues to shuffle the cards. "Here's the rules."

"2 is You. If you pick a 2 you point to someone and say 'you' and they have to drink.

3 is Me. If you get a 3 that means you have to drink.

4 is Floor. When someone draws a 4 the last person to touch their hand to the floor has to drink.

5 is Guys. All the guys drink.

6 is Chicks. All the ladies drink.

7 is Heaven. When someone draws a 7 the last person with their hand in the air has to drink.

8 is Date. That means you pick someone to drink with you. And for the rest of the game they have to drink whenever you do. No exceptions! And you can have more than one date.

9 is Rhyme. You say a word and we go around the table rhyming other words with it and you keep going until someone messes up or repeats themselves. That person has to take a drink.

10 is Categories. The person who picks the card selects a category and we go around the table listing things that fall under that category until someone messes up or repeats themselves. That person has to take a drink.

Jack is Never Have I Ever. Does everyone know how to play?"

"Uhhh," Ethan looks at Benny.

"Maybe you could tell us how you play," Benny says. "So we can make sure we all play the same." Beneath the table he and Ethan high five at the his smoothness.

"Fine," Jesse pauses to sip his drink.** "**Everyone puts up five fingers and the person who drew the card starts by saying something they've never done. If you've done it you have to take a drink and put down a finger. It keeps going around the table until someone has no more fingers. That person has to finish their whole drink.

**"**Sounds intense," Ethan whispers to Benny.

"Queen is Questions. If you pull a Queen you have to ask the person next to you a question. But they can't answer it. Instead they have to ask the person next to them a different question. If you mess up and answer a question you have to drink.

"King is a Rule. That means the person who draws a King gets to make up a rule for the rest of the game.

**"**A rule?" Rory asks. "What kind of rule?"

"It can be anything you want," Jesse answers. "For example: you can never let your drink out of your hand. If you do and you get caught you have to finish the whole thing. It can be any rule you want and anyone who breaks it has to finish their drink. Understand?"

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh," Rory's head bobs and he rubs his palms together.

"Ace is Waterfall. So everyone has to start drinking and you can't stop until the person next to you stops, starting with the person who drew the card."

"And finally, there are two Jokers." Jesse flashes the cards to everyone before sticking them back with the rest of the deck. "At the end of the game, the two individuals who pick the Jokers are locked in a closet together for exactly five minutes."

"Like Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Benny grins.

"No," Jesse tells him. "They have five minutes to changes into each other's clothes. This includes shoes and undergarments."

"Ew," Anastasia throws down another shot. "I've been around a long time and I've never heard of that happening during Kings Cup."

"Oh, it gets better," Jesse grins. "While our two _jokers_ are getting dressed, the rest of us get to create our own variety of alcoholic beverage in the Kings Cup." He gestures to a large stein sitting on the table. "The loser of the Joker exchange has to chug it."

"Ugh," Sarah frowns. "We've never played like that before."

"I told you," Jesse places an arm around her shoulder. "These are the Hooligan rules. So let's review shall we?"

2 is You

3 is Me

4 is Floor

5 is Guys

6 is Chicks

7 is Heaven

8 is Date

9 is Rhyme

10 is Categories

Jack is Never Have I Ever

Queen is Questions

King is Rule

Ace is Waterfall

And the Jokers battle for the Kings Cup.

"Everyone got it?"

There are nods across the table.

"Let's play already," Anastasia demands as she reaches out to the deck and flips over the first card. She draws a Queen and turns to Ethan_. __"_Do you wanna make out?"

"Not really. No offense though." Ethan spine presses back against the chair defensively. There's only one vampire he wants to kiss and it's not Anastasia.

"Ethan!" Sarah exclaims as Erica and Jesse burst into laughter.

"Drink up," Jesse tells him.

"What?" Ethan looks down at the cup in front of him. Even from this distance he can smell the potency of the rum. "Why?"

"It's a Queen," Sarah explains to the Seer. "You're supposed to answer with a question."

"And you didn't, so now you have to drink," Erica adds.

"Drink. Drink. Drink." The vampires chant.

_Oh shit. _ Ethan thinks to himself as he lifts the cup to his lips. He hopes that he won't pass out before he gets the chance to see his vision come true.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Reviews are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's Gemma again. Thank you to everyone for the love!

**funkybananas47 - **Yes - a drunk Benny will be happening very soon!

**MBAV fan66 **\- Ethan's going to have a few more visions but will they help him or distract him?

**inosine - **Hopefully this next chapter will keep your attention as well!

**TiredOfBeingNice** \- You are very welcome - and there will be more than enough drunkenness to go around...

Updated: 2/10/15

* * *

**Chapter Two: Let the Game Begin**

As the plastic rim of the red solo cup touches his lips, Ethan Morgan is aware that there are six pairs of eyes watching him. He tilts the cup until he feels the soda bubbling against his lip and lets the tiniest bit into his mouth. Then his eyes squeeze closed as he lowers the cup and swallows. His throat hates him and he's sure the rest of his body will follow suit but he chokes the liquid down anyway.

"What the hell was that?" Erica comments loudly. She looks to Jesse to call Ethan out on what was obviously not even close to a "sip" of his drink, but Jesse's eyes are busy looking down Sarah's shirt. The blonde vampire feels a little jealous of her best friend because:

One – Why isn't Jesse looking down her shirt? Everyone she knows she has better boobs than Sarah.

Two – When is Jesse going to realize that she's a much better vampire than Sarah? Blood substitute? Come on – that's like Vampire Tofu! Gross.

And Three – Jesse may be evil but he's also a damn good kisser and she wants to find out what else that tongue of his can do.

Plus, Sarah – for some unfathomable reason – seems to like the nerd who doesn't even know how to take a drink. Stewing in her own envy, Erica takes a large gulp of her own liquid refreshment.

"It's Ethan's turn to pick a card," Sarah calls out as she slides her chair closer to the table and turns her body slightly toward Erica. She's managed to get Jesse to remove his arm from her shoulders but unfortunately now he's trying to sneak a peek down her shirt. Funny thing is he's going to be disappointed 'cause it's all padding. Thank you to the Victoria's Secret line of 2 cup push up bras.

Ethan reaches across the table and takes the top card. "Nine."

"Nine is rhyme," Jesse reminds everyone. "Start us off Ethan."

Ethan looks at his best friend for help. He's never played this game before and while it shouldn't be that hard to come with a word to rhyme, he can't seem to think about anything except the fact that Jesse isn't even trying to hide the fact that he is looking down Sarah's shirt.

"Benny," Ethan says trying to get the spell master's attention which seems to have drifted to his phone.

"Benny?" Anastasia laughs. "We have to rhyme with Benny. Oh hell. I'm drinking now." She pours herself a shot.

Benny finally looks up from his phone. "I have to rhyme with my own name."

"That's the rules," Jesse tells him.

Benny looks at Ethan and half-laughs as he says, "penny."

Rory frowns but answers with, "many", which technically does rhyme.

It's Erica's turn and with whoosh of her blonde hair fires out a quick, "Kenny."

"Uhhhh," Sarah seems a little nervous and she drums her fingers on the table before exclaiming, "Jenny!"

Jesse coolly answers with, "Any." Making it Anastasia's turn.

"Lenny," she replies looking back at Ethan.

The rhyme has gone full circle and now the Seer has to answer. Frantically he goes through the alphabet trying all the combinations but the only thing he can come up with that makes any sense is "Zenny."

Everyone laughs because that's not even a word. Ethan finds himself drinking again. He tries to fake it but this time Anastasia notices.

"No cheating," she tells the Seer sliding her shot glass full of the rum/soda mixture in front of him. "Now drink."

Benny glances down at his phone once more. He keeps a few in case of emergency spells typed into the notes section – and if you know the definition of emergency – this situation is text book. A virgin in more than just the traditional meaning of the word Benny has never been drunk, let alone been drunk around Erica. He's heard enough about what happens when people lose their inhibitions – and if Erica is going to have drunken-meaningless sex with someone – Benny Weir wants to be at the top of the list. Even though he knows Rory has a crush on her too, Benny doesn't care. Rory also has two functional hands that he can spend the night with because the Spell Master has a full-proof plan.

**All is fair in Love, War and Kings Cup**.

"Harry Potter, it's your turn," Anastasia prompts Benny while staring down Ethan, who is struggling to finish the contents of the shot glass.

Benny draws a four from the deck. Before he can even react, the speedy vampires have all leaned over in their chairs and have a hand on the floor.

"Shit!" Benny's exclaims as he tries to beat the only other human in the room.

Ethan reacts at the same time and rushes to put his hand on the floor.

Unfortunately, he and Benny turn into each other and their heads collide as their bodies fold over toward the floor. There is a thud and groans of pain. Benny sits up to rub his head while Ethan continues downward and places his hand on the floor.

"Benny drinks!" Sarah claps her hands together and laughs at him.

"Try not to spill it this time," Erica adds.

"Do you want me to get you a sippie cup?" Jesse asks.

"Haha," Benny says to the vampire as he takes a large gulp of the mixed drink – just to prove that he can. Of course, he doesn't realize how much it will sting and while he does his best to get it all down a portion of it leaks out of his mouth and runs down his chin.

"Or a bib?" Jesse holds out a napkin.

"No thank you. "Benny wipes his mouth with his sleeve and looks at Rory, "Your turn."

The card Rory draws is a ten.

"Pick a category," Erica tells him.

"Okay," Rory thinks for a minute. "Constellations."

"Constellations?" Jesse looks at him. "What the fuck kind of category is that?"

Rory just shrugs and continues with, "Ursa Major."

Erica smiles and says, "Ursa Minor."

Sarah laughs and says, "Orion."

Jesse snorts in annoyance and says, "The Big Dipper."

"BAM!" Rory stands up at the table and points at Jesse. "You drink."

"No. I don't," Jesse growls back. "The Big Dipper is a constellation."

"But you can't repeat an answer," Rory tells Jesse.

"I didn't repeat an answer," Jesse gets up from his chair.

"Actually you did," Erica twirls a lock of her hair in between her fingers.

"No one said Big Dipper," Anastasia informs Erica.

"Rory said Ursa Major," Erica's brow creases.

"So?" Jesse and Anastasia exchange looks.

"Ursa Major is the Big Dipper," Erica explains. "Look it up."

"Already did," Ethan holds his phone out to Jesse, who is not happy that he's been burned at his own game by a couple of high school dorks.

Jesse sits back in his chair and takes a shot while Erica chooses the next card.

"Drink up, boys." She places the five of hearts on the table.

Jesse takes down a quick second shot. Benny takes a second gulp of his drink to Rory's first. Anastasia refills Ethan's shot glass and watches to make sure he doesn't cheat again.

Sarah pulls the six of clubs. "To the ladies," she toasts holding out her and clinking it with Erica and Anastasia.

Jesse slams his shot glass down on the table. He draws a two and holds it in his hand. "Let me see," his fingers tap against his chin as he looks around the room for a victim.

"You." He points at Rory. "Drink up CSA." (or NASA if you're in the US).

As Rory drinks, Anastasia picks a card from the deck. A smile spreads across her lips as her eyes scan the cups scattered across the table.

"Everybody top off," she says passing the bottle of rum to Jesse. She places the Ace down on the table. "It's waterfall time."

"Explain waterfall again," Ethan asks as his foot taps nervously beneath him.

"I start to drink," Anastasia tells him. "Then you start. Then the magic rabbit over there," she points at Benny. "Then that one," she points at Rory. "You," she looks directly at Ethan. "Cannot stop drinking until I do. So if I drain this entire thing," she lifts her red cup from the table. "Then you'd better make sure you get to at least here," she places her finger at a line very close to the bottom of the cup. "Or else."

Ethan nods and turns to Benny. "How the hell are we going to do this?" he asks.

"I got this." Benny nods. "I'm going to cast a spell that turns all the alcohol to water," he whispers.

"We'll be drinking diluted soda," Ethan finishes with relief.

"Top off," Erica interrupts their plotting as she passes the bottle to Rory. He adds a splash of rum, because in his two sips he didn't actually drink that much, and then passes the bottle to Benny who fills both his and Ethan's cups back to the top.

Ethan gets up out of his chair and walks the bottle back to Anastasia, attempting to buy Benny a few extra seconds to cast the spell.

"Thank you," she takes the rum bottle and sets it next to Jesse. "Everyone ready?" she asks the table.

"Hurry up," Ethan hisses to Benny, who is chanting as softly as he can.

Glasses are raised and everyone braces themselves for the dreaded waterfall.

"Cheers," Anastasia toasts as she begins to drink.

Ethan lifts his cup to his lips, noticing at the last second the brown liquid changed to clear. Thinking Benny's spell may have made the whole cup turn to water he takes a large gulp.

"Ugh," he chokes on the beverage.

"What's wrong?" Benny asks as he stares into his own cup.

"I think you turned the soda into water," Ethan whispers.

"DRINK!" Anastasia moves the cup from her lips long enough to yell at Ethan.

"But…," Ethan begins to protest.

"**DRINK!" **Anastasia commands with scarlet eyes. **"YOU TOO," **she tells Benny.

Both boys obediently lift the cups to their mouths and drink. It's sloppy as they gulp, liquid running out from the corners of their mouths. Rory begins to drink followed by Erica, Sarah and Jesse.

Anastasia slowly consumes the entire cup before setting it down on the table.

Ethan doesn't notice that she's stopped so in his compelled state he finishes his drink. Benny does the same.

Rory sets his cup down a second after Benny. Erica, Sarah and Jesse all set their cups down within a fraction of a second later.

"Uhhhh," Erica closes her eyes and puts her head on the table. She handles drinking fairly well but drinking _fast_ does have a few side effects.

Sarah leans back in the chair and stares up at the ceiling. She can feel the liquid sloshing around in her stomach.

"Everyone okay?" Jesse asks as he lets out a ridiculously loud burp. "No one's going to puke – right?" he looks directly at the boys across the table. The trio are in various states of disarray with wet shirts, ruddy faces and the beginnings of the glazed-over eyes.

"I think we need to take a little break," Sarah suggests as she looks at the state of her friends.

There is unanimous agreement (and those of you Kings Cup survivors understand why as the waterfall round is always tough) as everyone gets up from the table.

But they'll come back very soon because the game is only beginning.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! **

**Chapter Three: Buzz, Buzz, Buzzed will be posted in a week or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back with the next chapter!**

******inosine - It's customary to play drinking games with beer (if you are human) however, I tend to view vampires as a little more sophisticated (although Rory could be considered an exception) so I often write them downing hard liquor and vintage wines. Plus guys and beer farts are so gross!******

********MBAV fan66 - When it's your first time playing any sort of drinking game it's always hard to think (and the alcohol only makes it that much harder). I imagine that Sarah and Jesse didn't have much of a physical relationship when they were dating. I got the impression he was more focused on turning her into a vampire than anything else. ********

**********TOBN -Patience my friend. Everyone will be drunk soon enough (especially after this).**********

**********updated 2/17/15**********

* * *

**Chapter Three: Buzz Buzz Buzzed**

_FACT: When alcohol enters your stomach about one-fifth is absorbed and goes directly to your bloodstream within minutes of consumption._

Ethan is in the kitchen clutching a bottle of vodka to his chest. His power is getting stronger, enabling him to get visions from _non-supernatural_ objects. This bottle in particular houses a vision that nearly makes him blush – and he vows not to let it out of his sight.

Benny frowns as he tries to rework his alcohol transformation spell however his speech isn't as clear as it was earlier – which is making this more difficult than it needs to be. He glances to his friend, hoping he may have a useful suggestion – but Ethan's wearing his happy face and cuddling with a bottle of vodka –Benny is about to ask for the details but...

There is a loud thud as Rory, in attempt to fly through the room, crash lands taking out a baker's rack and its contents.

Ethan and Benny burst out laughing at the vampire ninja who is obviously not at the top of his game.

"We're starting!" Jesse yells from the table.

The boys make their way to the table and sit down. Anastasia smiles as she sets out fresh drinks for everyone.

"It's Ethan turn," Erica announces to everyone from her new seat beside Jesse. It wasn't hard to convince Sarah to switch with her – one brief mention of Ethan's pining stares was all it took.

"What's with the bottle?" Sarah asks Ethan as he sets it on the table, almost reluctant to let it go.

"Uh, Nothing," Ethan's face flushes and he avoids eye contact with her.

Sarah isn't sure what to think.

"Pick a card already," Jesse snorts impatiently.

"Okay," Ethan concedes and reaches for the top card.

"Five is guys," Erica smiles as the Seer places the card on the table. She keeps an eye on the two human boys as they raise the cups to their lips.

"Mmmmmm," Benny takes a sip and stares into his cup. "This is good."

"It tastes like pineapple," Ethan says looking at Anastasia.

"It's a Malibu Bay Breeze," she explains.

"It's a _GIRL_ drink," Jesse spits at them.

"Yummy!" Rory says as he gulps it down.

Jesse's shot glass clinks against the table as he lowers his head and shakes it side to side. "Am I the only one here with any testosterone?"

Erica bites her lip, suppressing a "roawr".

"Benny's turn," Sarah says.

"Benny," Jesse repeats. "What the hell man? You're in high school and people are still calling you Benny."

"Because that's my name?" Benny looks around the table for a little support but Erica is swooning over Jesse. Ethan is still a little preoccupied with the bottle of vodka as Sarah watches him. Rory is trying to tie his shoelace (which is not going well). Anastasia is now drinking from a silver flask (in addition to her cup).

"I need another shot," Jesse utters under his breath as Benny, giving up any attempt at a better comeback, picks a card.

"King!" Benny squeaks excitedly. "I get to make a rule!"

He and Ethan attempt a high-five which could have used a little more coordination but – eh – they didn't seem to mind.

Benny pulls Ethan away from the table. "I get to make a rule that will last for the REST OF THE GAME," he whisper-shouts to his best friend.

"What are you gonna do?" Ethan asks.

"I have so many ideas," Benny taps his chin. "Do you think I should make the girls play naked?"

"THAT'S NOT HAPPENING!" Anastasia growls from the table.

"Forgot about her," Benny's face scrunches up with disgust.

"Yeah," Ethan agrees. "I don't think any of us want to see that."

"Definitely not," Benny shudders. "What about just Erica and Sarah?"

Ethan frowns and looks at Jesse.

"Good point." Benny doesn't want to share his naked Erica with Jesse – or Rory for that matter. He knows that Ethan feels the same about Sarah.

"I've giving you ten seconds," Jesse yells. "Then you're forfeiting your turn!"

"Okay!" Benny calls back.

Setting his King in the discard pile, Benny Weir stands tall. "My rule is that Erica and Sarah must sit on mine and Ethan's laps, respectively, for the remainder of the game."

"WHAT!" Erica snarls.

"Okay?" Sarah picks up her drink and moves to the other side of the table. "Erica, you coming?"

"FINE," the blonde replies closing her fist around her cup.

"So how does this affect the order we pick cards?" Sarah asks as she sits on Ethan's lap. She twists sideways, looping her free arm around his neck.

"Same order as before," Anastasia replies.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Erica reluctantly places her ass against Benny's thighs. "Don't even think about touching me," she hisses to him.

Benny raises both hands in the air while winking at Ethan.

"Rory, pick a card."

Rory immediately puts his hand in the air as the seven (i.e. heaven) card goes down on the table.

"Awww man," Ethan moans. Since Benny already had his hands up, he was no match for the vampires.

"I'll drink with you," Sarah tells him as she taps her cup to his.

"My turn." Erica reaches forward and selects from the top of the deck. "Eight," she smiles as her eyes set on the vampire sitting across from her. "Jesse….," Erica twirls the card between her fingers. "You're my date."

From beneath Erica, Benny flexes his feet. Erica isn't fat – but she's heavier than he thought she would be – and he's starting to lose sensation in his legs.

"Oh no," Sarah holds up an Ace. "Another waterfall!"

"So soon?" Ethan looks at the card with a worried brow.

"Don't worry," Sarah gives his shoulder a squeeze. "I'll be gentle.

Everyone takes their cup in hand as Sarah gives the ready. She only takes two big gulps before setting her cup down. Jesse starts then stops with her, but Anastasia keeps drinking – so Ethan, Benny, Rory and Erica have to keep drinking.

Anastasia slows down to a snail's pace, Ethan tries to go slow – but the new drink is so fruity and goes down so smooth. His drink is finished before Anastasia has even stopped.

"Oh my God, Ethan!" Sarah exclaims looking at his empty cup. "I can't believe you drank it all."

"Me too!" Benny sets his empty cup on Erica's leg.

"Me three." Rory's cup falls over as he tries to put it on the table.

Not to be outdone, Erica finishes her drink just as Anastasia sets down her cup.

Jesse sits back in his chair, waiting for someone to hurl all over the table. Shockingly – no one does.

"No more breaks." Anastasia gets up from her chair and passes out more cups – already filled.

Jesse sets a Queen on the table then stands up. He reaches for the button of his pants asking, "Who wants to see my dick?"

There is audible choking from Benny and Ethan. Rory covers his eyes.

"Do you know how big it is?" Anastasia asks Ethan.

"NO!" Ethan gags at the thought.

"ETHAN!" Sarah smacks the top of his head. "You're supposed to answer with a question!"

"It's hard to think of a question when Magic Mike over there is about whip it out," Ethan blurts.

Beside them, Erica giggles as she lifts her cup up. "Come on," she winks at Jesse. "Don't be a tease."

He smirks and winks back, grabbing himself while mouthing _later._

"Ugh," Benny scowls as he watches Erica flirt with _Horace._ And to think that ass had the nerve to make fun of _Benny's_ name.

Anastasia's card is another seven and all hands raise to the roof. Sarah calls it a tie between Ethan and Benny so both boys are drinking once again.

"Pass me a card," Ethan tries to lean forward but Sarah in his lap he can't reach.

"Ten." Sarah smiles as she shows him the card. "Categories."

"Categories," Ethan looks at Benny and grins. "Video games."

"Finally!" Jesse is thankful for a normal category.

"You've got be kidding me?" Erica whips her fangs out.

"Knights of Ninjitsu IV," Ethan nods at Benny.

"Knights of Ninjitsu III," Benny replies.

"Return of the Knights of Ninjitsu," Rory answers.

"Uhhhh, the original Knights of Ninjitsu," Erica looks over her shoulder at Benny to see if she answered correctly. He flashes her a thumbs up, despite not being able to feel his legs at all.

"Halo," Sarah bites her lip and looks at Ethan's shocked face. Yeah, she not quite ready to admit that she's been taking note of the games he has in his bedroom.

"Madden," Jesse answers.

"Pac Man," Anastasia replies.

"Call of Duty," Ethan says.

"Resident Evil," Benny answers.

"Grand Theft Auto," Rory adds.

"Um," Erica hesitates. "Ms. Pac Man?"

Everyone laughs.

"World of Warcraft," Sarah answers noting that once again, Ethan's eyebrows are raised high with disbelief.

"Kingdom Hearts," Jesse replies.

"Space Invaders," Anastasia smiles.

"Sonic," Ethan replies.

"Assassin's Creed," Benny says.

"Pokemon," Rory laughs.

"Damn, it's my turn again." Erica taps her finger on the rim of her cup as she thinks of an answer. "Help me." The heel of her boot goes into Benny's shin. He can barely feel it but he gets the point.

"No cheating," Anastasia warns.

"We played it with Jane," Benny whispers to Erica.

The blonde vampire concentrates for minute before saying, "Debbie Dazzle Dance Party".

"So close," Benny slides a hand close to (but not touching) Erica's thigh.

Everyone looks to Ethan – as the authority on this particular category.

"Actually it's called Debbie Dazzle's _Disco_ Dance Party," he tells Erica.

"Are you sure you're a dude?" Jesse antagonizes Ethan.

"Yes. He is," Sarah answers running her fingers along the back of Ethan's neck. The seer lets his jaw fall open as his eyes flutter closed. He can't believe she's actually touching him – of her own free will.

"Come on, Jesse. Let's drink." Erica reaches across the table so she and Jesse and tap their cups together before she chugs a few gulps of her drink with her "date".

"My turn," Benny reaches past Erica and takes a card. He sets another Queen on the table and turns to Rory, "Who would you rather be Wolverine or Batman?"

"How is that even a question?" Rory replies in shock.

"How many X-men movies are there?" Erica asks Sarah.

"Oohhh, Who's hotter: Hugh Jackman or Christian Bale?" Sarah asks Jesse.

"Why don't you ask your gay friend over there?" Jesse says looking at Ethan.

Anastasia turns to Ethan and asks, "When did you come out?"

"I'm not gay!" Ethan looks at Sarah. "Believe me – I am the opposite of gay."

"ETHAN!" Sarah laughs. "You just don't get the whole – you have to answer the question with a question – do you?"

"I guess not," Ethan replies as he drinks to his third burn at this particular challenge.

Rory selects the next card and places the two down on the table. "Two is YOU." He points at Jesse. "HA!"

"Whatever," Jesse drinks again.

"My turn," Erica reaches over and picks a card. "Time for a new rule," she holds up the King of spades.

Benny hates to admit it, but he secretly hopes she reverses his rule. His legs are numb and if there was a fire he'd never make it out alive.

"Let's see," Erica rubs her hands together. "My rule is – that no one can say anyone's first or last name for the rest of the game."

"OMG!" Sarah cracks up. "That's going to be so hard!" She leans forward and picks a card. "Uh-oh," she lays down the first Joker of the night.

"She picked the joker," Ethan hisses to Benny. "You have to help me get the other one."

"I'll try," Benny squirms in his seat trying to get to his phone (and emergency spells) but as he does Jesse selects a card from the deck.

"Well," Jesse flips over the card for everyone to see. "Looks like I got the other Joker."

"Fuck!" Ethan drops his first F-bomb of the night.

"Ethan!" Sarah covers her mouth and starts laughing.

"Sarah has to drink!" Rory points to her.

"So do you," Anastasia points at Rory.

"Grrrrr," Rory smacks himself in the head. "I forgot."

Sarah leans over Erica and taps her cup against Rory's as they drink together.

Anastasia picks the next card. "Everyone ready?" she asks holding up another Ace.

The night is about to go downhill quickly…..

* * *

**I feel obligated to note that the question "Who wants to see my dick?" has become my brother's 'trademark' when we play Kings Cup. So if you are playing this game with a guy named Antonino (not to be confused with Antonio) better watch how you respond...**

**Our next update: Chapter Four Drink, Drank, Drunk will up about a week or so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter of King's Cup - Yay!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last week:**

**inosine: **Took your suggestion and added some Anastasia/Jesse. Enjoy!

**MBAVfan66: ** The question round tends to be my own personal downfall. Let's see what happens with Erica and Benny.

**TOBN: ** I am a terribly lazy reviewer (a million apologies) but I did want to let you know I am looking forward to the next chapter of your Irish Bennica story.

**123456789vampire:** Erica's got a bit of mean streak when it comes to rule making - and yes, no names is one of the toughest rules.

**Updated 2/25/15**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Drink, Drank, Drunk**

"Ethan's turn!" Sarah exclaims immediately clapping both hands over her mouth. "Pretend I didn't say that!" She looks around the room for support. Instead there is a chorus of "DRINK!" shouted her way. Sarah knows she's done and as she lifts up her newly refilled cup, she runs her other hand down Ethan's chest. "This is all your fault," she tells him. "I'm calling a penalty on you for delay of game."

"Just drink already!" Erica pushes the cup closer to Sarah's mouth. She uses a little too much force and ends up spilling quite a bit on Ethan's shirt. If he was wearing decent clothes Erica might have felt bad, but let's face it – Ethan has ZERO style. She was actually doing him a favor by ruining his attire.

"I'm okay," Ethan tells Sarah who is attempting to help blot him dry using her hand. Unfortunately, her hand is coming dangerously close to certain parts of his anatomy. He's relieved that his body is somewhat slow to respond due to his current liquid dinner – otherwise things might be a little awkward.

"You should just take it off," Sarah suggests as she attempts to help him with that particular task.

Ethan isn't ashamed of his body but he's not exactly proud of it either. Maybe he should have used that weight bench his dad bought him last year instead of trading it for those special release Marvel figurines. But for now, he's trying to keep Sarah's roaming hands at bay. Alcohol can only delay the inevitable physical response for so long.

"Don't be shy," Sarah tells Ethan. "It's nothing we haven't seen before."

Ethan blushes (or maybe his face is just flushed from binge drinking) and starts to take off his shirt.

"Stop!" Anastasia commands as she gets up from her chair. "If you're going to take it off – at least make it entertaining." She puts on some music and clears a space at the far side of the table. "Go ahead," she tells him looking on with a little too much interest. "Strip!"

"Yeah!" Sarah agrees as she drags Ethan out of the chair.

"Woooooo!" Benny calls out in support of his friend.

Erica looks at Sarah who is clearly waaaayy too interested in seeing Morgan shirtless. The fact that Benny is cheering too makes her wonder if Bethan is more than just a bromance.

As Sarah watches, Ethan attempts a few gyrations of his hips. He should feel ridiculous but for some reason (Coconut Rum) he doesn't. He sways to the pop music and slowly lifts his shirt to reveal his navel.

"This is pathetic!" Jesse yells over the music. "You have to thrust. Like this!" The vampire gets to his feet and climbs up on the arms of the Anastasia's chair.

Anastasia's eyes widen as Jesse's groin comes dangerously close to her face.

"OMG Jesse!" Sarah blurts out as her attention is drawn from Ethan to her ex.

"Drink!" Erica shouts at her but no one is paying attention because they are all looking at the former Reverend Black.

Jesse grabs the back of the chair with one hand and with the other combs through Anastasia's curly locks.

"Whoa," Ethan stops dancing to watch Jesse. The scene before him is on his list of "Things I wish I never saw".

"Hey!" Sarah grabs Ethan's arm as she sits in a vacant chair. "Do me!"

Erica shoots a "don't even think about it" look at Benny. Weir has no intention of even trying to give her a lap dance because he can't feel his legs at all now.

"Uhhhh," Ethan stammers as he looks at Sarah, questioning his balance at this point. Climbing on a chair doesn't seem like the best idea.

"Come on," Sarah claws at Ethan. She doesn't mean to but she uses a little too much of her vampire strength and he comes flying into her. So hard that the chair tips backward and Ethan lands right on top of her. Parts of their bodies that normally would never touch are now crossing those boundaries.

"What the hell?" Jesse jumps down from the chair with the grace of a panther and grabs the back of Ethan's shirt. The vampire lifts him into the air despite the slight tearing sound of fabric. "You alright?" Jesse asks Sarah.

"I'm fine," Sarah replies while taming her disheveled hair.

"Lesson number one," Jesse says to Ethan. "It's all in the hips." Jesse stands beside the seer and slowly demonstrates how he circles his hips. He waits for Ethan to mimic the motion and when he does, Jesse frowns. He's see better seduction in camels.

"Let me try," Rory gets up from his chair, trips over nothing and face plants.

Everyone laughs.

Rory picks himself back up and brushes off his shirt, then combs his fingers through his hair. He stands on the other side of Jesse and starts to dance.

Jesse looks at the blonde kid beside him. The kid is one step away from needing a social skills intervention. Who is he kidding – even a body swap with Channing Tatum wouldn't help Rory Keaner's game.

"Try this," Jesse bends his knees and offers up a few booty twerks.

All the girls explode with unanimous approval of his skills.

Ethan and Rory attempt to follow Jesse's lead. It's hard to say whether it's their lack of coordination or the considerable amount of alcohol in their bodies but they all seem to be impaired when it comes to this type of choreography.

However, they see to be having a great time dancing and swinging their shirts around over their heads as Anastasia changes the track to something that comes with a Parental Advisory for Explicit Lyrics.

Of course, Jesse has to take it a step further and climb up on the table. It wobbles under his weight and for a minute he thinks it might not be a good idea. But what the hell – he's a bad ass vampire! If he survived the Lucifractor he can survive falling off a table.

"Hey Erica," he winks at the blonde beauty.

"Hey yourself," she replies with a sultry smile.

"He has to drink!" Rory announces to everyone. "He said _her_ name." A finger points at Erica.

"Are we still playing?" Sarah asks.

"Definitely," Anastasia replies. "You two, back to your seats," she directs Ethan and Rory. "And get off the table," she yells at Jesse.

"Make me," he challenges her as he continues to dance, unbuttoning his pants to reveal silky black boxers.

Drinks are starting to spill as the table moves beneath him. Everyone attempts to save their mostly consumed beverages.

"**GET DOWN,**" Anastasia commands the formerly banished vampire.

Jesse growls back at her, but he does get down. "When do _I_ get to learn that?" he asks her.

"Never," she replies.

"Wait a minute," Rory interrupts. "There's a bunch of people who still have to drink for breaking the name rule."

"Who?" Benny asks innocently.

"Sarah and Jesse and …," Rory sees Benny starting to laugh and he realizes that he needs to add his ownname to this list.

The three vampires tap their cups together and drink.

"So who's turn is it?" Anastasia asks looking around the room. Her head is starting to spin and she can't seem to remember who picked the last card.

"Ethan!" Sarah laughs bringing the cup back to her lips as she resumes her place on his lap.

"Sarah!" Ethan laughs as he drinks too.

"Jesse!" Erica winks lifting her cup. "Come on drink buddy."

"What do you say, Benny?" Rory taps his cup against the spell caster's and they both drink.

"My turn," Ethan says as he reaches for a card. "A three." He holds up the card. "What's a three again?"

"Three is me," Sarah reminds him.

"Three is me," Ethan repeats as he takes another sip.

"Erica, hand me a card," Benny says as the numbness spreads to his nether regions.

"Drink!" Rory yells at Benny as Erica hands him a card.

"Five," Benny looks at the card. "What's five?"

"Five is guys," Jesse answers.

"Cheers," Benny says as he, Ethan, Rory and Jesse drink.

"And one more for rule-breaking," Rory reminds his friend.

Benny shakes his head but takes another drink anyway.

Rory chooses the next card. "It's a four," he says as his fingers hit the floor. Once again, all the vampires lean over to touch the floor.

There is a thud as Erica falls off Benny's lap and lands in a heap.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asks her.

Erica laughs hysterically and rolls around.

"I think she's fine."

"Who was last?" Rory asks.

Everyone looks at each other.

"I'm not sure," Anastasia says. "But it wasn't me."

"Wasn't me!" A symphony of voices call out as thumbs are pressed against foreheads.

"You!" the Whitechapel High School students point to Jesse who is sitting there looking confused.

"How was it me?" he asks dumbly pressing his thumb to his head. "It should be her," he looks at Anastasia.

"This," she puts her thumb against her forehead. "Is not part of the game."

"Just drink," Jesse tells her.

"No," she refuses.

"Drink!" Jesse says louder banging his fist on the table. "Drink!" he repeats banging once more.

"Drink!" Rory joins him.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" Everyone chants.

"I hate every last one of you," Anastasia announces.

"Even me?" Jesse bats his eyelashes.

"Especially you," she replies as she chugs the last of her drink. "Now get me a refill, _bitch."_

* * *

_A bit shorter than the other chapters but Chapter Five: Never Have I Ever will be up soon._

_-Gemma_


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter of King's Cup - FINALLY**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**

**JustReading123: Thanks for reading. Sorry you (and everyone else) had to wait so long for chapter 5!**

**inosine: The Jesse/Anastasia dynamic continues this chapter - hope you enjoy it!**

**MBAVfan66: Ah, yes - the many secret talents that a vampire acquires over time. And practice does make perfect.**

**TOBN: There were some memorable moments last chapter but there is more excitement to come.**

**123456789vampire:** **The game is going to get a little more interesting...**

**Guest Reviewer Yay - Thanks for the R &amp; R!**

**Updated 4/29/15**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Never Have I Ever **

"Who are you callin' a bitch? Bitch!" Jesse snorts.

"EW!" Anastasia's eyes frigidly freeze on the fresh wet droplets on her sleeve. "You SPIT on me!"

"Get her a drink!" Jesse orders Rory, who doesn't move a muscle. "NOW!" Jesse yells a little louder.

"But she told _you_ to do it," Rory sits back and folds his arms over his chest, waiting to see how this plays out.

"I don't take orders," Jesse proclaims. "I give them."

"And he spit on me again!" Anastasia shudders with revulsion as she holds her arm out for everyone to see.

The former reverend turns to her. "You're getting on my fucking nerves!"

"_You_ will show me respect."

"Respect this!" Jesse tells her as he grabs himself.

Looking at him with mild amusement, Anastasia coolly replies, "No part of you is worthy of my respect, especially that part."

Erica and Sarah both burst into laughter. Ethan and Benny exchange broad smiles. Rory makes a kind of snarfing noise as he points at Jesse.

"I've done more than enough to earn your respect," Jesse slams down another shot amidst the hysterics of the group surrounding him. "Like save all your asses from the Lucifractor."

"You were very brave," Erica compliments him.

"You weren't even there!" Benny objects to the fanciful statement made by one very intoxicated golden haired vampire.

With fangs bared Erica hisses at Benny, who barely pays attention to her little display of power. If he wasn't holding her on his lap, she'd be on the floor. For a moment he briefly thinks about letting go, but instead grips her tighter. A hand is her midsection, the other on her thigh.

She doesn't seem to mind.

Benny Weir is one step closer to his goal of the evening.

"Ethan was braver than Jesse," Sarah tells Erica.

In the background Rory yells at her to drink for saying 'Ethan'.

"In fact, he was the one who saved us all."

Ethan humbly blushes, as Sarah's hand brushes his cheek. A split second after they touch, he gets another vision. This one is much stronger than the one before and he shudders in delight.

"That is bullshit," Jesse screams at Sarah as he stands up, taking Anastasia's empty cup in his hand directing it at Ethan. "HE called ME." Using the cup to point at everyone, Jesse moves his hand in slow half circle. "You'd all be dead if it wasn't for ME." He skulks off toward the kitchen clearly pissed.

"I'd still be alive," Anastasia mentions nonchalantly as Jesse leaves the table.

"Because of your courageous guard," Rory self-affirms, looking for Erica's praise. The only reaction given is from Anastasia who rolls her eyes at him.

Everyone watches as Jesse loses the ability to walk in a straight line. He veers off to one side and then seems to lose his place. He turns back to everyone warning, "Don't touch my drink."

As if on cue Anastasia takes the cup and slides it in front of Ethan. "Spit in it," she tells him.

"No way!" Ethan refuses. He may not like Jesse but he's not going to defile the vampire's beverage.

"Gimme," Sarah picks up the cup and snorts low and long.

"Sarah, no." Ethan wants to stop her because, despite Jesse turning her against her will, this is just wrong.

But as he says that Rory screams, "DRINK!"

"Rory!" As Ethan starts to protest Erica's rule about not saying names, Sarah hacks into the cup.

"Oh no she didn't!" Benny giggles hysterically as Sarah proudly hands the cup back to Anastasia.

"Now you have to drink twice!" Rory tells Ethan.

"This is stupid," Ethan grumbles as he lifts the cup to his mouth.

Jesse returns with Anastasia's refill. He places the cup down in front of her and reaches for the deck of cards.

"It's not your turn," Rory tells him. "My Lady," the blonde swoons to his fellow vampire. Erica takes a card from the top of the pile and sets it down.

"Three is me," she says. "C'mon date. Let's drink up."

As Jesse lifts his cup to his mouth, all eyes are on him. Even Erica, tilts her head so she can watch Jesse. The vampire's lips touch the rim and he begins to lift the cup.

"WAIT!" Ethan yells out. "Don't drink that!"

"Why?" Jesse's eyes narrow as they fix on the seer.

"Someone spit in it," Ethan mumbles, in his buzzed haze he forgets to lie.

Sarah's heel connects with Ethan's shin and he whimpers a soft, "ow."

"Oh, let me guess," Jesse turns to Anastasia.

"Like I would do something so childish," she says folding her hands regally. Her elegant stance is immediately foregone as Jesse - in vampire speed - pours his drink into her lap.

With a loud screech, Anastasia bats his drink off the table, soaking Jesse's upper body.

"GAME ON," she growls at him.

"And I came to win, baby," Jesse says through the shower of alcohol running down his face.

"Give me your shirt," Anastasia addresses Rory, who happily undresses flexing his tiny muscles in hopes of impressing Erica but her attention is on her drink.

"My turn," Sarah interjects as she grabs a card. "Uh-oh," she holds the Jack up for everyone to see.

"What's a Jack again?" Benny asks sliding his hand a little further up Erica's leg.

"Never Have I Ever," Erica replies as she places her hand on Benny's effectively stopping him from going any higher.

"Oh this should be fun," Rory grins.

"Everyone put five fingers up," Jesse tells the group as he removes his shirt and uses it to wipe his face.

Benny looks around the room and sees that he is the only male left still wearing a shirt. He thinks about making some excuse to remove it or possibly casting a spell to make it invisible. But then he briefly fantasizes about Erica ripping it off his body in the heat of passion.

He decides to leave it on – at least for now.

"Never have I ever," Sarah begins pausing to think for a second. "Turned anyone into a vampire."

"Ouch," Erica wrinkles her lip at her friend as she, Jesse, and Rory all drink.

Sarah notices that Anastasia isn't drinking. "You've never turned anyone?" It's hard for Sarah to believe that a vampire as old as Anastasia hasn't done it – at least once.

"Never," Anastasia holds her head high.

"Wait a minute," Jesse looks at her skeptically. "Seriously, you never turned anyone?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," the child vampire replies.

"Why not?" Sarah asks. In her present state of mind she's wondering if she judged Anastasia too harshly. Maybe she did have a conscious. And maybe it was possible to live that way for a thousand years. A bubble of hope floated through Sarah's mind.

"Honestly, I never met anyone worthy of the gift of immortality. Present company included."

It takes a minute for the insult to set in and when it does Erica nearly flies over the table to slap Anastasia.

The blonde has been bullied one too many times in her life. She never wants to hear that she's not good enough for something ever again. Especially that she's not a good vampire because as far as Erica is concerned, she is a better freaking vampire than the majority of her peers.

"Don't," Sarah tells Erica as she holds her friend back from attacking the mean little girl.

"Let go of me right now," Erica snarls.

"Uh, ladies…," Benny says looking to Ethan for help. "We're all friends here, right?"

"No." Anastasia's condescending demeanor radiates through the room. "Today we shared a common goal. That doesn't make us friends."

"To being allies?" Ethan toasts as he hesitantly raises his glass. His attempt at well wishes falls flat as no one is really in a position to drink.

Sarah and Benny are both holding Erica back. Rory is on his feet ready to move with the action. Jesse looks more than a little pissed at the person sitting next to him.

"Your temper," Anastasia explains to Erica. "It blinds you when you need to stay level headed. Acting out of sheer rage does not make for a long existence. Enjoy your time while you can." Then she turns to Sarah. "You burden yourself with humanity when you are no longer one of them. Decisions based on emotion instead of rational thinking will get you killed."

"Excuse me?" Sarah lets go of Erica, who surprisingly remains in place. "Are you saying that I'm not worthy of immortality because I CARE about people?"

"Yes."

"She kinda has a point," Erica's brow wrinkles as she ponders what has been said to both her and Sarah.

"If it was up to me I never would have become a vampire in the first place!" Sarah yells at Jesse.

"Don't look at me like that," Jesse replies. "You wanted it."

"NO!" Sarah yells louder. "_YOU_ wanted it. _YOU_ wanted me to be a vampire."

"All I did was bite you," Jesse shakes his head in annoyance. "You chose to drink Ethan's blood."

"I HAD TOO! YOU BIT HIM!" Sarah screams. "HE WOULD HAVE DIED!"

"Nooooo," Jesse corrects her, almost tiredly. "He would have become one of us."

"You bit the seer." Anastasia looks at Jesse disgustedly. "You know the rule about…"

"YES! I know the rule," Jesse snaps back. "But she was being _stubborn._" He gestures to Sarah.

"This is one of many problems I have with you," Anastasia informs Jesse. "The rules exist for a reason. When you arbitrarily decide to disobey them it puts us all at risk."

"Let's move on shall, we?" Jesse looks at Anastasia. "Never have I ever been a self-absorbed, power-hungry, overbearing, conceited bitch."

Everyone laughs as Anastasia gives Jesse the finger and takes a drink. When she's finished she looks at Erica. "I'm not the only one."

"Come on, date." Erica laughs again, not quite remembering why she was laughing in the first place. "Let's drink."

Jesse pours himself a shot making sure everyone knows that he's only drinking and not putting a finger down.

At this point no one really cares.

The game moves along and now it's Anastasia's turn. "Never have I ever been a student at Whitechapel High School," she says smugly as eyes are rolled and fingers are folded down. There is collective sigh as everyone in the room drinks, except for her.

"Never have I ever drank human blood," Ethan says quickly getting back at the child-vampire. He adds a hasty "sorry," to Sarah as she frowns at him before drinking.

"It was worth it though," she tells him as she pets his head.

Ethan ignores that she nearly pokes him in the eye as her coordination is starting to slip. Instead he lets himself bask in the hug that she is now giving him.

"Let's see," Benny thinks for a minute. "Never have I ever dropped my phone in the toilet."

All eyes scan for a guilty party but no one drinks.

"Seriously?" Benny looks around the room in disbelief. "Come on, I know somebody has," he insists.

Again, everyone shakes their heads no.

"My turn!" Rory chirps excitedly. "Never have I ever kissed that lovely specimen right there." He smiles at Erica. "Oh wait, I have."

"No." Erica says to him. "We didn't."

"We did," Rory winks at her as he lifts his cup.

Benny groans as he watches Rory drink. Lifting his glass he also begins to drink at the same time noticing that Jesse and Sarah are both drinking.

"Wait a minute," Benny looks at Erica. "You kissed _Sarah_."

Both girls simply shrug their shoulders in response.

"When did that happen? And why was I not invited?" Benny further questions.

"Yes," Jesse props his elbow on the table and his chin on his elbow. "I think we'd all like to hear the details."

"This isn't truth or dare, Jesse!" Sarah glares at him.

In the background Rory – on his endless patrol for rule breakers – yells at Sarah to drink.

Ethan isn't sure what to think about this new disclosure. And now he's really not sure if things between him and Sarah would have worked.

"My turn," Erica announces blowing off any further discussion regarding the girl-girl kiss. "Never have I ever…," she pauses for a minute looking to see where everyone stands this round. Rory, Sarah and Jesse are all down to one finger remaining.

Erica knows this question could end the round and cause a certain someone to have to finish their drink. And there is one person she thinks deserves a bit of her revenge.

"… been to a Single Tear concert."

"Best Band EVER!" Rory puts down a finger as he and Erica clink cups and drink.

"Keep going there," Jesse tells him as Rory looks confused. "That was your final finger."

"You have to finish your drink," Sarah reminds him.

"Oh. OK," Rory pounds down the remaining mixed beverage.

"Then go get us more drinks." Anastasia holds up her empty cup.

As Rory staggers across the room to the kitchen, Anastasia pours everyone a shot of rum. Jesse, Sarah and Erica all take theirs very willingly. Benny and Ethan exchange worried glances.

"I'm not sure how much more I can drink," Ethan confesses.

"Me neither," Benny tells him. In order to have sex, he does have to be conscious and able to maintain a certain degree of arousal.

"Did you fix that spell?"

"Uhhhh," Benny can barely think let alone speak Latin clear enough for his magic to be effective.

"Cheers!" the voices say in unison as they raise their cups.

Ethan nods and pretends to drink. Benny copies him. Unfortunately with the girls sitting right there, neither of them fool anyone.

"Take the shot," Anastasia glowers.

"I think I might puke," Benny admits.

As Erica frowns and starts to get up the spell master tries to hold her in place.

"If I do a shot," he says trying to convince her to stay on his lap. "Please, don't… get….up."

But Erica is already across the table and sitting next to Jesse.

"Maybe we should move too," Sarah says to Ethan.

"Benny, are you okay?" Ethan asks.

In this moment, Benny Weir realizes that he is officially done. With the counterweight of Erica gone, he can't even hold himself in a sitting position his legs are so numb. As he slowly slides off the chair his dreams of kissing Erica fade away like passing clouds. He is vaguely aware that Sarah and Ethan are yanking on his limbs.

When he tries to tell them he's fine, all he hears is Anastasia yelling.

But then he sees her hair, the color of sunshine, and before he can't remember anything he reaches out and runs his fingers through the silky strands.

Jesse is laughing but Benny doesn't care. The good reverend can go fuck himself.

A pair of sapphire eyes stare back at him. Benny's fingers slide from her hair to her cheek and he pulls her closer. In the final moments of his memory, he pulls Erica close and presses his lips to hers.

There is dead silence.

He feels her pull away.

There is a chorus of laughter.

"Did he just kiss you?"

"Yes," Benny answers as he closes his eyes with the sweet taste of her coconut kiss on his lips.

"That was NOT COOL!" Rory yells at his friend as he angrily wipes his mouth.

* * *

**Ohhhhh... The first kiss of the night was Benny and Rory? What! And yes, I said _first kiss_ so expect a few more lips to meet in our next chapter: Drunken Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been much too long my friends!**

**Updated 9/9/15**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Drunken Love**

"I cannot believe that just happened." Ethan's eyes have seen many things but the sight of Benny kissing Rory was far more horrifying than Anastasia getting a lap dance from Jesse.

He fears it may actually scar him for life.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Rory screams.

As everyone continues to laugh, Rory becomes angrier than Ethan has ever seen him. And he's scary, like genuinely scary, with fangs bared and eyes yellowed. The kind of angry that makes Ethan remember Rory isn't a nerdy kid with glasses and an inhaler anymore.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Rory shoves Jesse, who can't even fight back he's in such a state of hysterics.

"Rory, calm down," Sarah tells him as she attempts to quell her own snickers.

This time, Rory doesn't enforce the name rule. Instead, he punches Jesse.

Hard.

The room goes silent, except for a collective gasp as everyone watches with anticipation for Jesse's reaction.

Not expecting a fist to the face, Jesse stumbles backward, bringing his hand to cheek. Drunk and off balance he trips and falls flat on his back.

It's almost slow motion as he hits the floor. The thud of his weight against the worn rug is a dull echo that sounds distantly. There is crack as his skull slams against the wooden floor and a slight rebound of his limbs as they seem to bounce like a rubber ball before coming to rest.

His eyes are closed as he lies there, still and silent.

Erica and Sarah are the first to lean over Jesse, watching for movement. Ethan keeps his distance but stretches his neck for a better view. The vampire appears to be out cold. The seer then looks at Rory, who is staring at his fist in a state of awe.

Anastasia shuffles forward, mouth twisted in suspicion. Her momentum is considerably slower than before due to consumption. It takes her several seconds to maintain her balance while standing on one leg. Her arms stretch sideways making a 'T' and despite being a little wobbly, with the pointed tip of her boot, she delivers a harsh kick into Jesse's ribs.

Everyone jumps back, expecting him to come up swinging.

But he doesn't.

They wait for a delayed reaction.

But there isn't one.

_Is he dead?_ Ethan wonders to himself. While there are a few ways to kill vampires, he doesn't recall 'punching them in the face' ever being mentioned as one of them.

There is a second thud as Sarah, lands a powerful stomp of her own foot to Jesse's body. Her target is a little lower than Anastasia's. Ethan instinctively covers his own groin, feeling Jesse's pain.

Anastasia offers her hand to Sarah and the two fist bump – much to Ethan's dismay. He realizes that no one likes Jesse – well, except maybe Erica – but still, kicking someone when they're down (literally) is wrong.

A sadistic smile forms on Sarah's lips. "It's about time someone punched him in the face," she says to Rory. Then as an afterthought she gives Rory a one-armed half hug.

The Vampire Ninja's eyebrows toggle as he bites his lip and nods with approval as he hugs her back.

Ethan looks down at his shoes and blinks about eighteen times. Why are girls so freaking confusing?

"Yes," Anastasia agrees, eyeing Rory like a cake at a birthday party. "Thank you, Rory."

"Nobody laughs at the Rorster," Rory proclaims, pounding his right fist into his left palm while staring down at his knocked out opponent.

"Good luck with that," Erica snorts as she wonders why Anastasia has suddenly decided to address Rory by his actual name.

Sarah sees her friend's reaction and smiles to herself. Erica will never admit it but Sarah knows that she has a soft spot for her fellow blonde vampire.

Ethan watches as Sarah sends a discreet smile Erica's way. He doesn't want to make assumptions but in the back of his mind he is still wondering about their kiss. The seer glances Benny's way for support but he's out cold and wearing a dreamy grin across his face.

Anastasia tugs shyly at one of her curls. It's been a very long time since _anyone_ has caught her attention this way. Uncertain how to make her move, she barks, "I wish to change my clothes. Rory, come upstairs with me."

Rory glances around the room at Ethan, Sarah and Erica who all seemed stunned.

"Uhhh," Rory looks uncertainly at Anastasia.

"NOW!" she commands, eyed reddening with the beginnings of her compulsion power. She doesn't need to use it though, as she leaves the room she can hear his footsteps behind her.

"Why do you need _my _help?" he asks.

Anastasia hears him trip over something. It's followed by a thump as he bumps into another object. She smiles to herself as she glances over her shoulder, catching him as he sets the lamp back into its place.

"This way," she curls a finger as she climbs the winding stairs that lead to her private chambers.

Rory trips again, this time crashing onto the steps. He slides down a few, straw colored locks waving as he attempts to get to his feet only to slip once more. He finally decides to navigate on all fours, following behind Anastasia like a puppy. She laughs lightly to herself as her hips swish at the thought of all the things she plans to do to him. Down the hallway and to the left lie the large double doors leading to her sitting room. She waits as Rory fumbles with his shoelaces before opening them.

As Keaner struggles to tie his shoe, Anastasia can hear him singing to himself:

"Criss Cross and go under the bridge  
Then you got to pull it tight.  
Make a loop but keep a long tail  
That is how to do it right  
Then you take the other string  
and you wrap it 'round the loop  
Pull it through the hole  
Now you got the scoop"

The vampire pauses, clutching one hand in the other as she observes his confident grin. She isn't sure if his actions are childish or endearing but rationality checked out a few shots back and she doesn't care enough to debate the question any further. Offering her hand, she helps him to his feet and gestures to the door ahead. His hands close around the horseshoe shaped door knockers and he pulls them open.

"WHOA!" he gasps as he looks at the plush furnishings. It's like the furniture store his mom took him to in middle school. The urge to jump on all the couches creeps up and Rory begins to shake. He wonders how high he'll be able to go. Will he be able to do flips? Bounce from couch to couch? He turns to Anastasia with a pleading look.

Anastasia blushes at the _needy_ look he's giving her. He wants this too. "Not here," she tells him sliding her hand into his as she draws him away from the sitting area and toward her bed chamber.

"But…," he protests, head craned backward at the armchair begging to be used as a trampoline. At her request he opens another set of doors, revealing a giant four poster bed. It's roughly the size of the moon bounce his mother rented for his last birthday party. He trembles, unable to form words, he's so excited.

"See?" She coos into his ear. "Much better."

"Hell yeah," Rory agrees as he reaches down, ripping his shoes off without bothering to untie them first. Tossing them to the ground he's about to take a mammoth leap across the room, when Anastasia reaches out and stops him.

"Ladies first," she informs him.

"But I'm the guest," he whines not wanting to wait for her to unlace the thousand hook witch boots she's wearing. Not to mention she's probably going to want bounce by herself, so he'll have to wait _forever_ to get a turn.

Her shawl drops from her shoulders as she hangs it on a changing screen. "Wait for me," Anastasia warns him as she disappears behind the screen and begins to undress. Some things she can do on her own but others – like her corset, need a second set of hands. "Oh Rory," she calls peeking out for a quick glance at her newest guard. "Unlace me."

"No," Rory frowns. She's already taking _his_ turn and now she needs help with her stupid ugly boots too. No amount of alcohol can make him touch her smelly vampire feet.

"Excuse me?" Anastasia leans out further, trying to keep her body covered.

"I want to go first," he insists.

"But I'm going to take longer," Anastasia snorts trying to maintain her composure. After the corset was off, there were still petticoats and then her boots – which were always a bitch.

"I _know_," Rory's arms fold over his chest. "Which is why you should let me go first."

Anastasia glares at him.

"FINE!" Rory stomps his feet all the way across the room to the screen. When he gets there, she turns her back to him revealing a tight garment held onto her torso by thick laces tied at the bottom in a large bow. "What is this?" he asks.

"My corset," she replies as she stands in a puddle of material that vaguely resembles the skirt she'd been wearing. "Untie it."

"Okay," Rory agrees taking one hand and tugging on a dangling string.

"Now loosen it."

Rolling his eyes, Rory starts at the bottom pulling the laces out of the first set of hooks. Then the second. Then the third. _This is going to take a freaking day to undo. _But as he works diligently (the sooner she gets changed the sooner he can jump on the bed) he notices strange things begin to happen. As his fingertips graze the bare skin of her back, Rory began to sense the atmosphere in the room change.

Anastasia's eyes close in submission as she feels the tight binding give way. Goosebumps form on her skin at every gentle brush of his fingertips. She leans her head closer, listening as he inhales the soft scent of her hair. As the corset loosens her eyes stay focused on the mirror which reflects his shirtless torso. She watches as his hands move upward along her spine to her neck and shoulders. Grasping a handful of her chestnut hair, Rory slides it over her collarbone and out of the way as final hooks come undone. The silent scream of anticipation stills in her throat as the tickle of her own curls lift over her shoulder. Drunk or not, this has to be it – the moment she'd been waiting centuries for.

"Done!" Rory announces, relieved that it didn't take nearly as long as he thought. Those corset things weren't so bad after all. His eyes drop to her boots and then rise back up to her face. "Can I get on the bed now?"

"Not yet," she replies in a sultry tone as she turns to face him, staring into those sexy blue eyes. Her heart races and she moves closer, holding her corset in place with one hand while running the other across Rory's bare chest. She traces a line over his navel and to the button on his pants.

Rory's eyes immediately focus on her hand. _Why is she touching me? _

Anastasia's fingers rise again to comb through the yellow fringe of hair that covers his neck as she eases his head down toward hers. She searches his eyes once more as she wets her lips with her tongue. She's delighted when he does the same. The vampire brings his face closer as her eyelids droop. A split second before their lips meet, he pulls away.

"I can't kiss you."

"What?"

"It's too weird. You're the same age as Ethan's little sister."

"I'm not a child." Fury rises in Anastasia's voice. "And I haven't been in a very long time." The hand that had been wrapped around his neck now sits in an angry fist on Anastasia's hip.

"If you say so." Rory shrugs. "Maybe if you were hot, I might have actually thought about it but you're not – you know, _hot._"

As he makes a move toward the bed, Anastasia takes a deep breath in an attempt to refrain from permanently disabling him. Her self-control doesn't last long and within a millisecond she takes him by the shoulders and throws him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Rory protests as he stares back at her. "It's MY turn!"

"I'll give you your turn!" Glimmering white fangs are bared and her eyes yellow with evil. Wild hair frames her face as she straddles over him pinning him to the floor. Her nails dig into his wrists and drops of blood form at the divits. There is a cracking sound and Rory feels a sharp pain in his ribs.

"Not hot, huh?" Anastasia growls. Another crack is heard.

"Ow! Ow! Owwwww!" Rory yelps in pain.

"HEY! You better get your hands off him or you'll have to answer to me!"

Both Rory and Anastasia look over to see Erica standing there with Benny's spell book in hand. Before Anastasia can say a word, Erica reads aloud from the book. Anastasia's eyes drift shut and she slumps over onto the carpet. A second later there is an audible snore.

"A sleeping spell?" Rory asks as he slowly gets to his feet.

"Sarah uses it on Jane all the time," Erica smiles as she closes the book. Realizing Rory is in pain, she tucks the book under her arm and wraps her other arms around his shoulders. "You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," Rory rubs his side. "Nothing's broken. Except her heart," he looks down at Anastasia sadly. "She was sooooo into me, but she's just not up to my standards."

Beside him Erica forces herself not to laugh.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't cursed with these good looks," Rory continues, combing back his disheveled hair. "That's why people like us need to stick together," he tells Erica. "You're the only one who really understands how hard it is to be this attractive."

"Yeah," Erica agrees as she tries to hide her smile. Distorted as it was, somewhere in that jumble of thoughts was a compliment on her looks. Even though it came from Rory, being considered beautiful by someone felt good all around.

"Hey, do you want to do something really fun?" he asks, his cobalt eyes brightening with hope.

"Not really," Erica tells him flatly.

"C'mon, Take your shoes off!"

"My shoes?" Erica looks down at her feet. "I don't see that happening."

Rory grabs her hand and all but drags her onto Anastasia's bed. As Erica sits on the fluffy mattress, Rory yanks her shoes off and lobs them across the room. One of them hits Anastasia in the leg, but she doesn't even flinch.

Rory crosses to the other side of the room where he talks a running start. He rushes forward and leaps onto the bed. He bounces and bounces and waves for Erica to join him. She hates to admit it – but it does look like fun. Still a little (a lot) intoxicated she joins Rory on the bed. Ankle deep in a very expensive pillow top mattress, Erica gives it a whirl. Tiny hops grow bigger as she stays in one place. Rory rebounds in circles around her. He jumps high, tucking his knees up against his chest.

"Move," he waves her to one side and after a three prep-bounce sequence attempts a front flip.

He fails and lands on his back with his legs flailing in the air, only to bounce right off the bed and onto the floor. But like a cat, he somehow manages to land on his feet. "YES!" he cries out victoriously with arms pumped high over his head.

"You got lucky," Erica tells him.

"Lucky? You must be mistaken." Rory shakes his head at his tall, blonde haired, vampire crush. "Baby, I got mad skills."

"Whatever you say," she laughs as she swings her arms to give herself more height. Using her vampire reflexes, she dives upward throwing her body forward in a tight tuck position and lands perfectly on two feet like an Olympic gymnast. She pauses to give Rory a triumphant toss of her long hair.

Rory scowls. "I bet you can't do that again."

"I bet I can," Erica's brows raise to the challenge. She begins her approach but as she's about to start her flip, Rory swats her in the midsection with one of the throw pillows. Erica falls to her knees and snarls at her little blonde companion.

"Guess what, Rory?"

"What?"

"You just made Erica's list."

* * *

This chapter got a bit lengthy so I decided to end here - be on Alert for the next chapter: MORE Drunken Love

-Gemma


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised the second half of Drunken Love. **

**Updated: 10/12/15**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: More Drunken Love**

"Sarah. Sarah c'mon. You don't wanna do that," Ethan coaxes as he inches forward.

"Actually I do," Sarah replies as her fist grips the chair leg and snaps it off with a sharp _crack._

Ethan frowns. He's fairly certain the chair is some sort of expensive antique and now its value has been reduced to pennies. "Sarah, c'mon. You're better than this."

"Stop talking, Ethan." With her bare hands Sarah peels away sections of the splintered wood.

"Think about it," Ethan continues. "You'd be doing him a favor. It's better if you…"

"If I _what_?" Sarah tosses her thick midnight hair over her shoulder and looks at the seer. Her eyes challenge his and for a split second Ethan rethinks what he's about to say. He gulps and mentally reviews his strategy. But the alcohol in his blood makes any attempt to actually _think_ blur his vision to the point where the room begins to spin. Ethan closes his eyes and goes with Plan A.

"Let him live."

Sarah's hands rest briefly in her lap as she looks at Ethan. _WHAT? Jesse is and always will be the enemy. _

"Imagine how it must feel to be him. He has no friends. Not even Anastasia wants him around," Ethan muses as his eyes open again. "Imagine spending eternity - _alone_."

"Riiiiight," Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Really," Ethan says as his hands fumble with the air as he nervously approaches her. It's as though the ground is moving beneath him and he has to focus hard to stay on his feet. He blames the aftershock from the Lucifractor earthquake because it couldn't possibly be that he's losing motor functions from ingestion of those innocent sweet-tasting beverages. "If you want to stake him go ahead," he tells her as he kneels down on the floor beside her.

Kneel.

Fall.

It's all the same – really.

"But think about how miserable he'll be once tonight is over," Ethan says to Sarah. "He'll wake up with hangover. Remember that Rory knocked him out. I'm sure the Council will find some way to run him out of Whitechapel again. If I were him, I'd probably want to stake myself."

"Why are you defending him?" Sarah asks as she removes the final splinter. She barely understands anything Ethan is saying he's slurring so badly. But she doesn't have to hear the speech to know what Ethan means. Does he ever get tired of being the good guy? Maybe she could talk some sense into him. Make him understand. Checking the tip's sharpness by slicing open the fabric seat cover of the chair, she nods in approval of her hand-made weapon. "He tried to kill you – remember?"

Was that clear enough?

_Great._ Ethan thinks to himself as he sees the potency of the stake. The truth is he's not doing this for Jesse. The Seer genuinely doesn't care what horrible fate Jesse meets tonight or any other night. Given the vampire's resume - it certainly is deserved. What he does care about is Sarah and he doesn't want to see her so viciously consumed with getting revenge.

"Of course, I remember," Ethan admits as he moves as close to her as he can without physically touching her. He doesn't think he's that close – but the reality is he's pressed up against her. "But you don't see me with a stake."

She doubts Ethan even realizes how it affects her when he's so close, when she hears his blood calling to her with each thump of his compassionate heart. The sour taste of venom fills her mouth and she clenches her jaw tightly willing it to go away. It's because of _HIM_ that she could never truly be the person Ethan deserves to be with. She's like _HIM_ and she hates herself for it.

"This is. All. His. Fault. All of it!" Sarah shouts angrily. Her voice cracks as she begins to cry.

"_Sarah," _Ethan places an arm over her shoulders and pulls her against him. He accidently head butts her in the process.

"I'm _never_ going to grow up. Or have kids. Or be _normal_ again," she continues fighting the growing urge to sink her teeth into Ethan's neck. "You have no idea how much I miss being human."

Ethan hugs her harder.

"I'll never have a senior portrait or a wedding picture. I have to drink _blood_ for the rest of my life – which is literally _forever._"

Ethan buries his head in her thick coarse hair. It sticks to his lips but he doesn't mind.

"What about my parents? I can keep lying but they'll eventually figure it out. It might take ten or twenty years but one day they'll notice that I haven't aged. They'll get suspicious and ask questions. What do I do then? How do I tell them?"

His hands rub her back reassuringly.

"I hate Jesse. I hate him," Sarah sobs as she clenches her fists. "I didn't think it was possible to _hate_ someone so much." She doesn't want Ethan to let go but she's afraid of what she may do if he doesn't.

Ethan sighs. He hates seeing her this way and wishes there was something he could do about it. Too bad Jacuzzi Time Machine doesn't really exist… _Although_….

"So that's why I have to do it," she tells Ethan wiping her eyes dry. "I can't let this happen to anyone else."

"Sarah, wait…" Ethan tries to stop her but she detaches herself from his embrace.

"You're right. He will be lonely. And then he'll turn more people," she continues.

"Maybe he won't," Morgan offers, albeit futilely. He knows his statement couldn't be further from the truth.

"This vampire isn't taking any chances." Sarah grips the stake tightly and holds it in position.

Ethan scrambles to his feet, loses his balance and lands hard on his left wrist. He dually winces first at the pain but also at watching Sarah as she utters, "Later Jesse," and begins the downward swing of her arm. His own hand (and body) shoot out to stop her. Sadly, he completely misses her arm and in a reckless diving motion falls past her and onto the floor with a thud.

_Owww_

"Ethan, are you okay?" she asks stopping her arm mid-stake.

He tries to nod as she takes his hand to help him up. She pulls hard (she's really strong) and he's back on his feet and nearly falling over again. As he touches her shoulder for balance, there is a jolt as the connection between them solidifies. His vision transcends into a distorted swirling pattern and when the haze clears all Ethan sees is Sarah…

_Human-first-day-of-school Sarah_

_Ethan? What are you doing? How did we get here? _ Sarah looks around the high school cafeteria.

_We're not at school, _Ethan tells her._ I'm in your mind._

_Well Get OUT!_ Sarah yells. But Ethan doesn't let go just yet. He takes a minute to look around her memories. Inside he finds bits and pieces of her humanity – which despite her attempts to keep it hidden are being rapidly consumed by the vampire blood flowing through her veins. He sees the things that she never speaks of anymore: the joys of sunshine and laughing until she's breathless. It's all there hidden beneath layer upon layer of hurt and anguish. He stops at the center of all.

Her stolen soul.

_He took it away from me,_ Sarah explains when she acknowledges that Ethan now knows the truth behind her spitefulness. _He doesn't deserve to live._

_I'm sorry, _Ethan tells Sarah. _But killing him won't change anything. It won't replace what he took from you. _

_I know. _

Ethan isn't sure what he's doing to begin with and there is a growing concern in his mind as the thought makes its way out of his mouth – but there's isn't anything he wouldn't do for Sarah Fox – including this.

_Ethan!_ _NO!_ Sarah calls in a mix of shock and protest but he doesn't listen.

There is pain at first. A sharp bolt that makes her feel as though her chest has been torn open by an angry grizzly. Her knees grow weaker and weaker and just as Sarah is convinced she's about to fall, a warm welcoming glow lifts her with its strength. She's never felt anything like this. The strength and power it contains is greater than any supernatural force. Yet it floats, lightly engulfing her as though she were as fragile as a flower. As her eyes close a kaleidioscoped montage of shared memories takes her higher. The scenes play, shifting from one to another to another. They are all so familiar yet brand new as she sees them through _his_ eyes for the very first time.

Above the uncertainly and apprehension and fear of rejection – His _love_ for her rises above it all.

She is humbled by his selflessness.

When the connection breaks, Ethan basically collapses on top of her from exhaustion. Sarah lets the stake fall from her hand as she catches him and holds him in her arms. As she carries him to the couch (the one formerly occupied by one passed out spell caster who is now currently MIA) Ethan mumbles apologies into her hair. Sarah lays him down on his back, squeezing herself onto the cushion as she takes her place beside him.

She runs her hand through his hair.

His hand touches the skin above her knee and disappears beneath the hem of her skirt.

She gathers her loose hair with her other hand and moves it to one side. "I love you too, Ethan."

Benny Weir staggers back into the room, with his pants half-buttoned and a long wet trail down one leg. The short explanation – he didn't find the bathroom in time but he did find a nice potted plant out on the patio. It's also worth mentioning that his aim is at about the 50 percent mark right now. He's an absolute mess but even so, he realizes the love scene taking place is not where he should be. He grins broadly – expecting Ethan to cough up SCORES of details in the morning – as he offers a silent '_congratulations'_ to his bro while reversing and going back outside to the patio.

Only he makes a wrong turn and ends up by a staircase. Benny looks around, confused. The estate is just too damn big he decides as he makes his way up the steps to the second floor. There are several doors to choose from and Benny walks (stumbles) along leaving one of his shoes in the process.

A large set of double doors is wide open and Benny can hear noises coming from the inner chamber. The spell caster decides to investigate. He walks through a sitting room full of couches and chairs. He checks his reflection in a large ornate mirror hanging on a wall. It's not pretty. He tries to comb his hair back with his fingers only to make it stick out like a lion's mane. Then he tries to smooth it down but the cowlicks have their own agenda. Trying a different option, Benny utters what he thinks is a 'good hair' spell but it only succeeds in making his other shoe disappear.

He curses to himself.

The banter in the other room grows louder and Benny forgoes his looks to check on Rory and Erica. In the process, he trips over a sleeping Anastasia and falls against the vanity. He bumps his thigh on the corner and crumbles under the pain.

"That's gonna leave a mark…."

"Benny!" Rory screams.

Benny grips his thigh and looks in the direction of the bed. Rory is sandwiched between the mattress and box spring as Erica happily bounces up and down right on top of him. Each time she lands, Benny can hear Rory wheezing – like when he did when he was human.

_That looks like FUN! _Benny thinks to himself.

"Don't you dare!" Erica threatens Benny as he limps forward to join her on the bed. She stops bouncing and stands her ground.

Benny looks up at her wild blonde hair and pink tinted cheeks. Her lips are ruby red and prime for more kissing. Then he looks at Rory sucking in air with his arms hanging down to the floor. There is a pleading look in his eye.

But Benny looks back up at Erica.

"Got room for one more up there?"

"NO." Erica's arms fold over her chest.

"Here I come!" Benny has to actually _crawl_ up onto the bed. He's on his belly wriggling like a snake when Rory catches hold of an ankle. "Hey", Benny says trying to kick free. Erica begins her assault on Rory again and Benny stops to watch. There's something very pleasant about the way her boobs move as she jumps. He doesn't realize he's staring (or drooling) but she does.

Annoyed, Erica faces the other way so now all he can see is her ass. As Rory begs for mercy beneath her, she decides to flip backward off the bed. Landing gracefully, she lifts up the mattress and allows Rory to roll out onto the floor. Benny essentially gets dumped onto the floor as well.

Benny lays on his back, arms and legs splayed in a giant X as his body absorbs the impact.

"Benny," Erica grins sadistically. "I think I need a snack."

"Erica…" Rory grumbles.

Benny's head tilts as he looks at Erica with a 'huh?'

"Oh, Rory." Erica pouts. "Aren't you even a little hungry?"

"Don't let her bite me!" Benny pleads – now realizing what is about to happen. He rolls onto his side and tries to get to his feet – which is proving much more difficult than normal – not to mention the bruise on his leg is _killing_ him.

Rory immediately moves between Erica and her 'snack' in an effort to protect Benny.

"_Please…," _Erica asks, as she traces her fingers down Rory's bare chest.

"I have a better idea," Rory keeps his focus on Erica, "Why don't we go out for dinner?"

"Hmmmm," Erica's head tilts as she considers the suggestion.

"Come on, my blood thirsty beauty," Rory says as he slyly slips an arm up and over her shoulder. "I'll take you wherever you want."

Erica glances back at Benny as Rory leads her toward the window. "But _he_ tastes sogood."

There is a creak as Rory opens the shutters letting the night breeze sweep into the room. The gentleman he is, he allows Erica to go first while giving Benny a wink as he pretends to smack her ass. Benny frowns – this isn't how things were supposed to happen. Powerlessly he watches the two vampires disappear as they take flight for a dinner date.

Benny forces himself to his feet and then takes several seconds to balance before he attempts to leave the room. Forgetting that Anastasia is sound asleep on the floor he trips over her and then falls directly on top of her. His knees both drive into her spine.

He stiffens, waiting for her to wake up swinging with fangs bared…

….but she never wakes and her sound breathing is the only indication that she isn't dead.

_She is one hell of a deep sleeper._ Benny thinks to himself.

His feet under him once again Benny Weir ambles back out into the hallway where he spots none other than Jesse sitting on the top step. His elbows rest on his knees and his palms cup his chin. If Benny didn't know better, he would think that Jesse was sulking. As the spell master tries to sneak by the vampire with being heard (yeah, good luck with that one), Jesse whirls around as though he's about to strike. "Oh, it's you," he mumbles and returns to his position.

Even drunk, Benny recognizes odd behavior. "You okay?" he asks the vampire.

"Am I okay?" Jesse snorts. "Don't you hear that?"

"Uhhhhh," Benny leans forward slightly cups his hand around his ear and listens. There is a faint sound that could be a clock ticking or a bomb…No, definitely a clock he thinks as the small cuckoo juts out on its perch and begins to chime the hour. For the record, it's only 10 pm.

"I should be the one fucking her!" Jesse fumes.

"What?" At first Benny think he's talking about Erica but then he realizes Jesse means _Sarah_. A wide grin spreads across his face – Ethan is having sex! Benny almost jumps up and screams yes. He is SO proud of Morgan for manning up for once in his life. And to think it only took over a year and an evil plot by Vice Principal Stern for world domination. Not bad.

"Do you know how many women I've had sex with?" Jesse's jaw twists into a scornful scowl.

"TMI, bro," Benny holds up his hands waving away the potential number of conquests Jesse can claim. He's sure it's in the millions by now.

"ONE." Jesse holds up a single finger.

Benny can't even respond because he's actually speechless at that confession.

"My wife," Jesse continues.

"_Your wife?_" Benny repeats. "But…." The words don't come out because they've bottlenecked in the small lane of thought that the spell master is capable of under this degree of alcohol consumption. In fact, he is so completely taken aback by this revelation that he chooses to take the shot of rum that Jesse offers instead of asking the interrogation of questions that lie unanswered.

Jesse takes a shot directly from the bottle and then refills the lone shot glass in Benny's hand. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have sex with the same person for 150 years?"

Benny pours the shot down his throat. Whether he wants to or not he has a feeling he's going to find out soon enough.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-Gemma


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! Thank you LoveMBAVFanfics for the reminder. Thanks to TOBN and MBAVfan66 for your awesomeness!**

**Updated: 1/4/15**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: All is Fair in Love, War and Kings Cup**

She runs her hand through his hair.

His hand touches the skin above her knee and disappears beneath the hem of her skirt.

She gathers her loose hair with her other hand and moves it to one side. "I love you too, Ethan."

The verbal admission of feelings long repressed is liberating. When she sees the relief on his face Sarah knows that no matter what has happened in her past, Ethan Morgan is her future. She feels his hand climbing her thigh and so she gradually leans in toward him, making the necessary adjustments for space and comfort. They lie side by side, fitting snugly on the narrow couch.

His hand is above her hip now, rubbing her lower back. She smiles and brings her face closer until the ends of their noses touch.

"Kiss me," she whispers, suddenly nervous at making the first move – which may explain why her undead heart is practically beating out of her chest right now.

Ethan moves forward in a quick jerky motion and their mouths slam together. Sarah flinches upon impact, not because it hurts but because it's not what she expected. The seer's lips are sealed against hers, tighter than a lid on Tupperware but she pulls away in spite of that.

"Sorry," Ethan mumbles with his eyes half open. Sarah cups the side of his face ready to try again as he continues, "I never really kissed anyone before. Except my cousin that one time but …."

"What?" Sarah shakes her head slightly bemused. After his apology, she thought Ethan admitted to kissing his cousin but his speech is still a little unintelligible.

"C-can we try again?" he stutters. "Please." He looks at her shyly, but hopefully.

Sarah answers by brushing her lips to his, watching as his mouth darts forward trying to catch hers. Tilting her head she makes another pass at his mouth, lingering a split second longer than before. His lips pucker exaggeratedly as he tries to kiss her again. She slides her hand down to his bare chest, pressing him into the cushion and holding him there. There is no reason to rush this.

No enemies looming at the threshold.

No evil plots to destroy the world.

No jaded villains seeking revenge.

(Unless you count Jesse – which Sarah doesn't)

Instead there is calm serenity to this time and space. Sarah takes this moment to mark this beginning of her new humanity. A sliver of Ethan's soul, burning brightly like star against darkness, guides her now. The vampire within her lies in a deep hibernation. Sarah prays that it will never wake.

The sticky sugar-coated skin of his lips tastes delicious (in a non-predatory way of course) as their latest attempt at a first kiss finally succeeds. Sarah nestles against Ethan's delightfully warm body as her fingers comb through his hair. His hand appears to be temporarily glued to her lower back, as it hasn't moved in several minutes.

Sarah continues to pet the silky curls of his hair as she presses herself closer to him. She takes the lead now, showing him how she wants to be kissed. Their tongues twirl together in a heartfelt _paus de deux_. She curls her body closer, taking in every centimeter of his skin as she gently caresses his body. A certain part of him stiffens in anticipation and she smiles to herself, knowing that she controls tonight – and he's going to have to wait a little longer – before she even considers doing _that._

For now she's satisfied with kissing and touching.

As Ethan feels her tongue against his, he's fairly certain that he is in heaven. He doesn't care if he's alive or dead at this point because he never wants to let go of whatever _this_ is. Fluttering his eyes open for the tiniest of seconds he catches the glimmer of the bottle of vodka from the corner of his eye, a reminder of a vision that has yet to come true.

Her hands skim lightly down his chest, followed by her lips as teensy wet kisses peck a trail down his neck. Ethan tenses, fighting (but secretly loving) the tickling sensation as her tongue paints a line down his sternum.

"_Sarah."_

He guides her mouth back to his, replaying their last kiss over and over. As their bodies align, bellies and hips fitting together like perfectly matched puzzle pieces, Sarah falls ever further in love. She isn't sure when it first began, when this seed began to blossom, but it's growing into something beautiful.

Something timeless.

As Ethan holds her in his arms, she feels something wedged between them and the back of the couch. She reaches for the object, digging it out from half buried position in the cushions.

"A shoe?" she states, looking at the large sneaker which is still laced (and double knotted).

"That's Benny's…," Ethan mumbles.

"Benny!" Their eyes pop open and they look around the room. The spell caster is gone.

"Wait a minute," Sarah looks over at the spot where one Evil vampire had been down for the count. "Where is Jesse?"

"Huh?" Ethan's head slowly turns, eyes squint as he tries to see beyond the blur to the vacant space on the carpet.

"Oh no, he didn't," Sarah fumes as her blood begins to boil. So help Jesse if he has done anything to Benny or anyone else.

But Benny is safe, drunk and barely able to stand, but completely intact. He wishes that he could black out and forget everything that Jesse just told him about his sex life – because quite frankly – the stories were a complete ear rape of the Weir's delicate senses. Like a broken compass, Benny staggers forward (away from the steps –thankfully) down hall and left. Loud muffled voices come from behind a closed door and Benny swings the door open not bothering to knock.

In the room are Erica and Rory, faces painted as a princess and bunny rabbit (respectively). Rory is also wearing a hot pink tee shirt with black writing but Benny can't see well enough to read what it says.

"NO!" Rory growls. "It's mine!"

"NO! It's mine. I dropped it." Erica lunges forward trying to get something out of Rory's hand.

"Since when do you have money?" Rory elbows her in the side, fighting to keep her away.

"I babysit Jane – Remember?" Erica screeches, knocking Rory onto the floor.

"Sarah babysits Jane."

"Heyyyyy guysssss. Whatssssss up?" Benny attempts to lean on the doorjamb but misses and falls into the wall instead. Attempting to stand he over-corrects and nearly knocks over an armchair.

"Give. It. Back." Erica throws Rory to the ground.

"Make. Me." Rory tries to get away.

"Oh I will. Believe me." Erica lunges but she's still intoxicated and misses the agile ninja. Triumphantly, Rory stands over her and crams whatever was in his hand down into the front of his pants.

"Come and get it, Princess." he taunts gesturing to his groin. Erica, with a bright gold tiara drawn across her forehead, growls with frustration.

Benny laughs, ambling forward like a zombie. Neither Erica nor Rory move as Benny stands right in front of Rory. With a slow calculated motion, he grabs the waist of Rory's pants with one hand while reaching his other hand down inside.

"What the hell!" Rory exclaims but makes no move to stop Benny, who fumbles briefly before retrieving the money on behalf of Erica.

"I can't believe that actually happened," Erica remarks as she rubs her eyes, not sure if alcohol causes hallucinations, because what she just witnessed couldn't possibly be real. She smears her face paint in the process.

"Twenty bucks. Sweet." Benny unfolds the bill and then looks at Erica, who is standing there wide-eyed.

"First of all, gross!" She looks at her hard earned cash that has touched parts of Rory Keaner that turn her stomach to think about. "And second of all, I KNEW IT!" She declares to the boys with a knowing nod of her head.

"Knew what?" Benny looks at Erica, not understanding what she means. He approaches her with extended hand. Erica jumps back away from him – as though they were playing the cootie game. "Don't you want it back?"

"Of course I want it back!" Erica says reaching out for her money.

"Not so fast," Benny grins as he shoves his newfound cash into his pocket. Erica clenches her jaw as she swipes at the air. The pair's gross motor skills are not even close to optimal performance.

On the other side of the room, Rory blinks his eyes several times before uttering a soft disbelieving. "Benny touched my dick."

Erica's sharp ears catch the comment but Benny doesn't. She looks at her fellow vampire and is not shocked to see that by some disturbing twist of fate, Rory is aroused.

"I'll give it back on one condition," Benny barters with the female vampire. "You have to have sex with me."

"What!" Erica roars. "I'm not sleeping with you for twenty dollars!"

"Then I'm afraid it's finders keepers," Benny shrugs.

"How about a compromise?" Erica asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "You give me _my_ twenty dollars and I'll kiss you."

"But it's MY money!" Rory awakes from his trace and advances toward them.

"NO. It's MINE," Erica smiles wickedly catching Rory by the shoulder.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Rory forcibly removes her hand from his shoulder.

"Well, I guess it could be yours if…," she leans in and whispers into Rory's ear. "… you kiss Benny again."

"No way," Rory scowls. "Benny's not even that good at kissing!"

Benny's eyebrows raise as he hears Rory's testament.

"Excuse me," Benny shakes his head and folds his arms over his chest. "I happen to have excellent kissing skills."

Rory shakes his head no.

Erica presses her fist to her mouth to keep from laughing.

"How would you even know about my kissing skills?" Benny turns to Erica. "Do you think I'm a bad kisser?"

"I think you taste better than you kiss."

"I am not a bad kisser," Benny tells them. "And I will prove it both of you."

Benny cups Erica's face in his hands, smearing her face paint even more as he runs his thumbs along her cheek bones. Erica hears his pulse quicken and his blood rush downward. Benny leans forward without hesitating and presses his lips against hers. She allows him the briefest of kisses before pulling away.

He's grinning like a madman.

"See?" he asks looking at Rory, who looks less than convinced as Erica wipes the back of her hand across her mouth repeatedly.

"Now it's your turn," Benny tells Rory.

"Hell no!" Rory floats up toward the ceiling and out of Benny's reach. But Erica's not letting him get away. Levitating, she and Rory claw at each other for a few seconds before Erica gets the upper hand, meaning she has a fistful of Rory's Star Wars briefs and is ready to give him a vampire-enhanced wedgie.

Rory growls and submits, on the condition that Benny keeps his tongue to himself.

Benny laughs.

Erica and Rory descend to the ground. She keeps her fist tight around his underwear and wraps an arm across his chest, locking him in place.

"Ready?" Benny asks as he leans down over Rory.

Rory fuses his lips together and shakes his head side to side. Erica's hand moves from his shoulder, under his chin. Catching him by the jaw, she holds his face still for Benny. "Don't move," she hisses into his ear and with a slight twist of her wrist reminds Rory that his genitals are at her mercy.

Benny's sweaty hands touch his cheeks and Rory presses back into Erica as far as he can but it's not far enough. Sticky rum-battered lips touch his. He tries to move but Erica's fingernails are digging in to his skin. He considers stomping on her foot but before he can act she's muttering threats of violence into his ear again. Only this time the meaning of the words lose ground to the tantalizing echo of her voice that resounds though his body. Rory's lips part slightly, offering up a soft moan.

Benny hears Erica's raspy utterance which combined with the cotton candy taste of Rory Keaner's lips sends his body to the next phase of this game. When the lips touching his open Benny takes the initiative, his tongue seeks out Rory's. He can feel the body against his react defensively and Benny pulls away, licking the sweet sugary residue from his lips.

Erica wears a wide grin as she releases a flustered Rory.

"I said NO tongue!" he says angrily advancing on Benny.

The spell caster is too busy laughing at his friend's shirt to realize that he's in trouble. It's hard to take someone seriously when they are wearing a pretty pink tee shirt that says _My Favorite Color is Glitter._

Erica sees the fight scene about to happen and even though she'll never admit it – she does not want to see these two idiots brawling. Maybe they kick ass at video games but in real life, this match up would be a train wreck. Rory's takedown of Jesse was a once in a lifetime moment for the ninja. She steps in between them, and grabs Rory by the collar of his shirt. Pulling him so they are standing nose to nose, she tells him, "Don't."

She doesn't realize that Benny has found his spell book and turned to one of many marked pages. It's the sudden change in temperature that brings to light the fact she now wearing the tiniest of bikinis.

"Benny!" she fumes, teeth descending beneath yellowed eyes as she crouches ready to strike. But as she turns toward her tall classmate, she feels the slightest tugs at her spine and the base of her neck followed by a pair of giggles.

As she clutches her chest to cover herself from their sick little eyes. Erica Jones realizes that she's just been played by two nerds.

She is NOT happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter:**

**Updated 1/13/16**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: One Moment in Time**

The first thing Erica does is pick up the object closest to her and hurls it at Benny. The object of choice happens to be one of those decorative Oriental folding fans – which when open - has the aerodynamic fortitude of a paper airplane. It swooshes sideways missing Benny and drops uneventfully to the floor. Erica nearly flashes both boys in the process of throwing it.

Both Benny and Rory applaud for more.

Erica's fangs are now fully charged and her searing golden eyes scan the room for something a little more deadly to throw. She's in luck because the bureau is littered with glass perfume bottles and other small projectiles that will be perfect for her air raid. However the immediate problem that needs to be fixed is the fact that her bikini top is untied. Grabbing a handful of the bed linens she removes the thin sheet and wraps it around her body like an ancient Roman toga. Once. Twice. And a half. Then over the shoulder.

She hears Benny's slurred Latin again and in an instant the sheet is no longer on her body. It's floating through the air like a magic carpet. Erica tries to grab it but it floats through the room and she chases it – only to trip over the sleeping Anastasia and fall flat on her face.

Rory begins to laugh because watching people trip and fall is funny. But a hand slaps his mouth closed, and he sees Benny watching Erica slowly get to her feet. She has paint smeared everywhere (there is even some on the carpet marking the spot where she face planted) but she looks a little scary now and Rory has a brief flashback to a blue haired ex and it causes him to shudder.

"Don't let her kill me," Benny slurs at Rory as he cowers behind his friend, using him as a human shield.

The sheet floats out the door and into the hallway as Erica Jones advances on them.

It flutters down the hall to the left and since it can't correctly navigate the turn, it bumps against the wall, loses momentum and finishes its short journey in a heap on the floor. Less than a second later, Ethan and Sarah walk past it.

"This way," Sarah says pulling Ethan behind her. "I can hear him….," she pauses for a minute to listen to Benny pleading for his life. "C'mon!" She gives Ethan's arm a yank. "He's in trouble."

Ethan wants to help Benny. He truly does. But all the movement – standing up, lying down, walking up steps…is making him not feel so great. Everything is blurry and his stomach is starting to really hurt.

"You go ahead," he tells Sarah. "I need to lie down for a minute." He drops to his knees and attempts a position similar to Child's Pose.

"NO!" Sarah tells him after he mumbles something and then falls on the floor. "Ethan! You are not passing out on me! Ethan!" She slaps his cheek to keep him conscious.

Sarah exhales sharply, as she sees Jesse approaching. She eyes him closely but there are no traces of blood on him or his clothes. Listening, she can hear Benny's voice joined by Rory's and was that Erica? Clearly Benny is overreacting because Rory isn't going to kill him. And Erica, well, it depends on the circumstances…

But right now she has to deal with Jesse, who is polishing off the final gulp of whatever liquor is contained in the bottle he's holding at his lips.

She prepares herself for anything – who knows what Jesse will say or do – especially now that he is very, very drunk. She watches as he can barely keep himself standing as he shuffles down the hallway toward them.

"Ethan!" Sarah says urgently as she pats his cheek again. He mumbles something she doesn't understand.

Then Jesse is standing right in front of them swaying side to side as though he may topple over any minute. Sarah crouches over Ethan, prepared to defend him at any cost. Her hand reaches for the stake Ethan dropped.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jesse asks, as Sarah clenches the stake in her fist.

"Kill you," Sarah replies.

Jesse replies by knocking the stake out of her hand with a predictable roundhouse kick.

Sarah stares at her empty hand in shock.

Then she realizes how drunk she actually is.

"I'd say he's down for the count." Jesse has a fistful of Ethan's hair and is holding his head up. Ethan's eyes are closed, mouth is slightly open and there is a spot on the side of his mouth where drool is starting to form. Jesse lets Morgan's head flop down. The action sends a thin string of saliva from Ethan's mouth down his chin as he returns to his standing position, looming over Sarah.

"Do yourself a favor," the vampire advises, taking an air gulp from the empty bottle. "Don't ever get married."

"What?" Sarah says aloud, wondering why Jesse would even mention such a thing.

But Jesse blows her off, continuing his travels down the hall. He sets his empty bottle on a small end table and mutters something under his breath. Sarah doesn't catch all of it, but she knows that vampire all too well. He is definitely up to something.

"Ethan, come on. You have to walk." Sarah takes one of his arms and wraps it around her shoulder, pulling him back to his feet. He leans on her heavily as she tries to follow Jesse. They make their way toward the commotion created by their friends.

Jesse leads the way toward the source of the noisy yelling of Benny, Rory and Erica. As Jesse opens the door, Sarah cannot believe the sight before her eyes.

Erica is running wild through the room. Her face is painted like that of a soldier in full camouflage. She's wearing a skimpy string bikini bottom and a shirt that is several sizes too small - it barely covers her chest! The shirt is pink with glittery writing. Then Sarah looks at Benny who is, for all purposes, completely naked except for what appears to be a bikini top as a sort of loin cloth. Sarah sees a little more of Benny Weir than she ever wanted to.

Rory is shirtless and is his face painted like the Easter Bunny. Why?

Jesse halts at the sight, declaring, "What the fuck!" He walks toward the trio as UNO cards continuously rain from a source that Sarah can't quite determine. There is an inflatable baby pool filled with – either chocolate pudding or mud – Sarah foregoes a smell test for the moment. She carries Ethan toward the large poster bed in the center of the room, as a blizzard of playing cards smack her in the face.

Sarah can't help but wonder what the hell is going on as Erica chases Benny around the room. Somehow Benny has given himself superpowers because now he can walk up walls and across the ceiling, much to Erica's chagrin.

Sarah does a double take as a second Rory appears from under the bed. She hopes that she is just seeing double because one Rory Keaner is more than enough. Even so, she briefly scans the room for the Evil Twin camera. When she doesn't see it she hopes that whatever cloning spell Benny did is reversible.

Both Rorys' are now trying to catch the falling UNO cards in their mouths like dolphins catching fish at Sea World.

As the cuckoo clock begins to chime (it's now 11 pm), Sarah steps over a sleeping Anastasia, on her way to put Ethan to bed. As Sarah lays Ethan on the bed she wonders how anyone (especially Anastasia) can sleep through all this. Then she catches sight of Jesse holding Benny's spell book and realizes what must have happened.

"Give that back," Sarah tells Jesse. An evil vampire with a book of spells is just as bad (if not worse) than Stern possessing the Lucifractor.

"Make me," Jesse taunts as he leads Sarah into a private bath attached to the bedroom.

The room itself is five times the size of any normal bathroom and as Jesse flips the light switch the outline of a high end whirl pool bathtub is revealed.

"Whoa," Sarah whistles. She's impressed and if she wasn't so drunk she wouldn't be distracted by …_ Hey are those massaging jets in there?_

"Want to try it?" Jesse asks as he flips a button on the wall. Water starts to bubble as the hot tub's jets spring to action.

"NO." Sarah states as her arms fold over her chest. She remembers all too vividly the last time she and Jesse were in a hot tub together.

"Come on Sarah," Jesse coaxes as he begins to undress. It's a little too seductive for her liking, almost like he's trying to show off. "You remember how much fun we had the last time."

And she does remember but that doesn't change the fact that Jesse is jerk and she deserves better.

Although she finds herself staring a little too long at the rippled muscles of his abs…

…but then she reminds herself – that Jesse is the reason she is a vampire.

His muscles flex a little as he tosses his clothes onto the marbled counter of the vanity…

…and that he tried to kill Ethan.

Then he smiles at her with those perfect teeth…

… er, vampire fangs.

_Stop looking at Jesse, _she commands herself. Purposefully, she turns her back and faces the other side of the room. The décor is pristine white marble with swirls of gray and blue. From the corner of her eye she catches the motion of his boxers being tossed away. She doesn't dare turn around. The only reason she hasn't left the room is because of the book. He's set it on the ledge as he slips into the tub, reclining back against the side with a low sigh.

"This feels sooooo gooooood," he moans.

Sarah approaches the spell book that he's set on the ledge. As she reaches for it so does Jesse. He jumps out of the bath, creating a large puddle on the floor but he gets there first.

"Hmmmm," he sighs casually, skimming through the pages, totally nude. "There's a lot of very useful information in here."

Sarah averts her eyes. There is no reason to look at him. "Give it back Jesse," she orders, holding out her hand.

Jesse slams the book shut and holds it tight against his chest. "What are you willing to trade for it?"

"Not what you're thinking," Sarah replies, well aware of his less than honorable intentions. She loves Ethan – when is Jesses going to get that?

"You have no idea what I'm thinking."

The edge in his voice sends a cold shiver down Sarah's spine. She hears the water slosh as he slips back into the bath. The book is still in his grasp and he's intently reading a page.

Sarah can sense that something bad is about to happen – because, well, this is Whitechapel after all. She goes back into the bedroom and grabs Erica, who has one of the Rory's in a headlock and is rubbing a balloon animal (it's a green poodle) harshly against his skull. The static is making his pale hair stand up in all directions. Across the room, the other Rory and Benny are tickling Ethan – who is insisting that if they don't stop he's going to vomit.

"Jesse has the spell book!" she screams loudly. "We have to get it back."

The gang pauses for a minute. The room quiets down to the sound of everyone's labored breathing.

"What?" Benny asks Sarah.

"Jesse has your book and I'm pretty sure he's going to do a spell."

"Don't worry," Benny tells Sarah. "It's password protected."

"You put a password on your spell book?"

Benny smiles proudly.

"What's your password?" Erica asks.

Benny winks at her. He's not giving up that information unless Erica gives up something else.

Sarah looks between the pair and even though Benny's intent escapes her radar, password or no password, the fact that she can hear Jesse chanting a spell has her on high alert.

"Come on," she grabs Erica by the hand dragging her into the bathroom, where Jesse is in some sort of trace.

"Ooooooh," Erica takes a second to admire the gorgeous bathroom. "I like this."

"Erica!" Sarah protests as her friend, caresses the marble sink. "We have to stop him!" In complete frustration she slaps Erica across the face. Then Sarah flinches back, waiting for the reaction she knows is coming.

Benny and the Rorys are standing in the doorway. One of the Rory's lets out a shocked, "Oh no she didn't…" at Sarah's unprecedented use of violence. The other Rory lets out a "Wow, check that out!" as he heads right for the whirl pool. Benny is a step behind.

Erica places a hand on her stinging cheek as she slowly turns to her best friend.

At the same time, the room starts to tremble and a beam of light mysteriously appears.

"Oh my God!" Sarah and Erica exclaim as they experience an odd sense of deja vous.

"Jacuzzi Time Machine!" Benny and Rory scream as they quickly jump in for the ride. Sarah lunges forward yanking Erica's arm.

There are five of them in the warm water as the beam reaches peak brightness. The tub starts to bubble over as the water churns around them.

"Where are we going?" Erica yells over the thundering sound.

"I think you mean – "When"?" Benny corrects her as he holds on tightly.

The tub is rocking and water sloshes over the sides.

There is a flash of light so bright, that it makes the Lucifractor explosion seem like a night light. The four of them cover their eyes to keep from being blinded. Jesse stops chanting and open his eyes.

Seconds later, everything stops.

The time machine is still. The light has dissipated. Slowly Benny peeks to see what is happening.

The four of them are still sitting in the tub but the water is gone, as is Jesse.

They are no longer in a bathroom but in a bedroom, with wooden unpainted walls and only a few pieces of furniture. There are two windows, which are wide open. Benny notices there are no screens or glass, only wooden shutters.

The air in the room is warm and stuffy. Beside him, Rory swats at fly that buzzes near his head.

Benny sees that Sarah has gotten out of the tub and is exploring their new surroundings.

"There're no closets," Sarah observes as she opens the door of a large armoire. She pulls out a dress which looks like something from the set of Gone with The Wind.

Erica and Rory have also slipped out into the room to explore. A second fly has joined the first and Rory is swatting away at them. Benny gets out too, wondering which spell Jesse may have cast and its purpose.

He looks out the window and sees a large field and the outline of a church with its tall steeple in the distance. He hears the sound of a horse and carriage as it travels on a dirt road toward the church, where a crowd has gathered.

From what Benny can figure, they've gone backward in time.

"Oh my God I look like crap!" Erica exclaims.

Everyone turns to look at her as she holds up an old fashioned handled mirror and examines her reflection.

"What do you mean you look like crap?" Sarah asks.

"This stupid face paint," Erica replies as she tries to wipe it off with her hand.

It takes Benny a minute to process what is happening. "Wait a second," he says charging across the room and looking over Erica's shoulder. "You can see yourself?" He sees her reflection and his in the tiny score of the mirror.

Erica pauses for a minute before it sinks in – the ultimate horror – "Oh No!" she wails then curls her lips back and hisses. But her fangs don't descend and her exhales sound more like wheezing than the threatening growls of a vampire. "No! No! No!" She cries angrily.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asks joining them.

"That asshole!" Tears of frustration rain down Erica's cheeks. "Why would he do _this_ to me_?" _

Benny takes the mirror from her and gives it Sarah. She looks into it and is surprised that she can see herself. Smoothing her wet hair, she suddenly notices that she feels differently.

Could this really be happening?

Across the room, Rory shakes his head back and forth. He's having trouble seeing. "Everything is blurry," he tells his friends, as he rubs his eyes.

"You need your glasses." Erica's voice cracks as she says that.

"Why would I need my glasses?" Rory asks.

"Because we're human again," Sarah smiles. "We're human again!"

* * *

Stay Tuned for the Exciting conclusion:

-Gemma


	10. Chapter 10

**Now a massive update and the exciting conclusion.**

**Updated 3/23/16**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Hooligan Rules**

"_WHY_?" Erica wails as she collapses to the floor. "Why did this happen to me?" Tears slide down her cheeks at the thought of no longer being a vampire. Of all the things that have happened to her, this is by far the absolute worst – and considering the bullying she endured – it's no slight comparison.

Sarah reaches out to hug her best friend, only to have her open arms slapped away. _"Erica," _she says as sympathetically as she can but the joy in her voice is hard to conceal. This has been her wish since the first moment she realized what being a vampire entailed. "I don't know why this happened." She looks at Benny. "What kind of spell was that?"

Benny shrugs.

"Go look in the book," Sarah commands as she kneels beside Erica, placing her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

His battle with the flies at a draw for the moment, Rory coughs from a corner in the room. There is a slight pause as he covers his mouth and begins to cough again.

Benny walks in circles around the bathtub. He looks in it, outside it, on it and beside it but his spell book is nowhere to be found. _Good thing I passworded it_, he thinks to himself.

Erica sniffs and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "I can't live this way," she confesses to Sarah. "I won't."

"You'll be fine," Sarah says soothingly. "When we get back home…

"…IF we get back home," Benny interrupts.

Both girls look up at him.

"Book's gone," he says with a forced smile. "I'm thinking Jesse probably has it with him."

"Then we need to find Jesse," Sarah says with determination.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Erica snaps at Sarah. "We're _human._ We have no strength. No speed. No enhanced senses. And," she frowns at Benny. "NO magic."

Sarah and Benny exchange looks as Erica has a point that neither of them can argue.

Rory is still coughing and Erica yells at him to shut up.

"Can't," Rory gasps. "Cough. It's. Cough. My. Cough. Cough. Cough. Allergies."

"Dude, breathe." Benny looks at Rory's bright red cheeks and the way he's holding himself around the midsection. In the millisecond that he's not coughing, Benny can hear him panting and it doesn't sound right. "You okay?" he asks, genuinely concerned.

Rory nods but continues coughing. Then he sneezes, three times in a row. On the third time, a trail of clear mucus shoots out of his nose and into his hands.

"Gross," Sarah winces, thinking how much she doesn't miss being sick.

"Anyone have a tissue?" Rory asks in the moment before he sneezes again. The sneeze is followed by another coughing fit. Benny finds a thin cloth handkerchief and hands it to his friend.

Gratefully Rory wipes his face but there a big difference between a handkerchief and a tissue – a little something called absorbency.

Benny takes a moment to evaluate the situation. His mind is clear with no residual effects of alcohol – he considers this a pro. The list of cons is longer though. No spell book. No idea 'when' they maybe in time. No supernatural powers. No internet. No phones. No electricity… the list goes on.

As Erica moves across the room to help Rory, who now sounds as though he is choking on his own phlegm, Sarah looks out the window. In the distance she can see the red walls and white roof of a church above all the other smaller buildings. Even though the people are tiny, she can see them milling about gathering in the courtyard. Carriages and horses are lined up alongside the road. "What do you think is going on?" she asks Benny as she points to the crowd.

"Bingo?" Benny answers, knowing that was the primary reason his grandmother went to church.

"It's a funeral," Erica answers as she looks out the second window near where she and Rory are standing.

"How can you tell?" Sarah asks.

"Everyone is holding flowers in their hands," Erica points out the window. "And I think that big wooden box is a coffin."

"How can you see that?" Benny squints as he leans out the window. "I thought you weren't a vampire anymore."

"I'm not," Erica says flatly. "But I am farsighted."

"What else do you see?" Sarah asks. "Can you see Jesse?"

Erica looks out the window, scanning the gathering masses. It's like pictures at museum. Old time dresses and umbrellas. Women in bonnets. Men with long hair smoking pipes. But then she sees several girls dressed in blue standing next to a flowering bush. Beside them stands a small figure clad in a white dress with a veil that covers her from head to toe. "No Jesse. But think I see a bride. Looks like someone is getting married."

"Wait a minute," Benny pulls himself back inside the room. "It's a wedding?"

"Maybe. There is a girl in white with a veil but I don't see a groom yet." Erica tilts her head to get a better view.

"I think this is Jesse's wedding!" Benny announces, relived that they may have figured out a key piece of the 'where the hell are we' puzzle.

"Jesse was married?" Both Sarah and Erica question simultaneously.

"Uh, yeah." Benny shoves his hands in his pockets at their dismayed faces.

"How do you know that?" Sarah folds her arms over her chest. Not that she's the authority on all things Jesse Black – related but she was fairly confident that she knew more about him than Benny Weir did.

"Because he told me." He wants to add, _in excruciating detail,_ but doesn't.

"You know," Sarah presses her lips together as she sits in thought. "One of the last things he said to me was "Do yourself a favor and don't ever get married."

"So you think he's trying to stop his own wedding?" Erica asks.

Benny says. "Why else would he go back in time to his wedding day?"

Erica keeps it hidden behind her vampire exterior but in human form her intelligence shines brightly. And Benny's theory doesn't carry much weight against her logic. If Jesse were to travel back in time – why wouldn't he go back to the pivotal day when his followers were rounded up and burned. Those 219 dead vampires were those ones that started this journey into the world of the supernatural. He tried to resurrect them and that didn't work – why wouldn't he try a different approach?

"I think he's right, Erica." Sarah looks at her friend.

"And I think it's time we crashed that wedding," Benny cheers.

Erica is not convinced but she does agree that finding Jesse is their best chance of seeing modern day Whitechapel again. And getting turned back in a vampire.

"We'll get the book back and be on way home before you can say….,"

In the background Rory sneezes again.

"Allegra," Sarah finishes.

Rory nods. A dose of allergy medication would be great right about now.

Browsing through the second floor of the house, they manage to find clothing that is appropriate for an old fashioned wedding. They leave the house and proceed through the field that intersects the dirt road which leads directly to the church.

The sun above them is hot and the clothing they are wearing is not very forgiving. Sweat pours from each of them so they stop at small pond in attempt to cool themselves. The amount of mosquitos and other airborne insects drives them back instantly.

Erica complains non-stop about her lack of an immortal body.

Sarah hates to agree, but in a way – it would make things a lot easier.

Benny has been bitten by something and he's scratching relentlessly at the growing bump on his neck.

Rory lags behind. His asthma is acting up and he's having trouble keeping their pace.

Walking through the long grass disturbs even more insects along with several mice. After Sarah has a close call with some sort of garden snake – they are all ready to head back home to the land of pesticides, riding mowers and sidewalks.

By the time they get to the church, the wedding guests have all gone inside. The massive wooden doors are propped open as are the shutters to the windows. Even so the heat radiates from the building like an oven.

"If I go in there, I'm going to melt," Erica shakes her head as she wipes her forehead.

"How did people live like this?" Sarah asks as she wipes her face in her skirt. She then fans the layers to cool her overheated legs.

Benny stands under the shade of a tall tree. His hair is soaked with perspiration.

Rory stands unsteadily on his feet. He leans against the side of the church. Everyone can see how hard it is for him to catch his breath. It's difficult to watch.

"Do you think he has the book with him?" Erica asks Sarah.

"Probably not," Sarah replies. "I'm sure it's hidden somewhere."

Erica nods. "So where do we start looking?"

"Benny, is there a spell you can use to find the book?"

"In my phone," Benny replies as he blots his face with leaves he's picked from the tree.

"That's helpful," Erica sneers.

"Sorry," Benny snaps back. "Next time I'll write it in Sharpie on my arm."

The heat is getting to everyone and tempers are starting to flare.

"You're an idiot," Erica snarls back. "I can't believe that someone like you is Spell Master. You can't even tell time on an analog clock!"

"Yes I can," Benny hurls back his reply then he mouths to Sarah, _what's an analog clock?_

_The one with the hands_, she mouths back.

Benny frowns. He does have trouble with those.

"I can't take this anymore!" Erica says as she gets to her feet. "Sarah, go in there and get Jesse."

"What? No! I'm not going to interrupt his wedding." Sarah looks at her with shock.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe that's what he wants?" Erica tells her. She's been thinking about it this entire time, trying to come up with a rational reason why Jesse would want Sarah there on his wedding day.

"I think your brain melted," Sarah replies. "There's no way he would…"

"He's in love with you," Erica continues. "If you walk in that church right now and object to this wedding, I guarantee that he will hand over the book and we'll be on our way back home."

"That's crazy," Sarah insists.

"It's not that crazy," Benny says agreeing with Erica. "Actually it kinda makes sense."

"Which is why you should go in there right now." Erica begins to push Sarah toward the open doors.

"I am not going in there and embarrassing myself." Sarah frees herself enough to look them both in the eye. "Listen to me. I don't know what relationship issues Jesse had in the past but I am not going to stop this wedding. If he doesn't want to get married, then he needs to put on his big boy pants and walk away all by himself."

Benny nods to Erica and they each grab one of her arms. The two of them overpower the human Sarah easily and they give her a hearty shove through the doors.

The momentum sends her several steps past the threshold before she catches her balance. Her shoes thud against the wooden floor and everyone in the church turns to look at her. Flushing with humiliation, Sarah keeps her eyes on the floor as she squeezes herself onto the edge of a pew in the very last row.

After a curious look followed by a drawn out moment of silence, the minister continues with his sermon while Sarah desperately thinks of a way to get herself out of this situation. She looks toward the door, wondering how weird it would look if she just ran back outside. She considers it but then notices the stares she is receiving from those sitting nearby. Instead of running she folds her hands and bows her head.

The sermon continues for several long minutes before the minister calls the betrothed couple to stand in front of him. Sarah looks up, listening attentively for her cue to stand and object to the marriage. She's not sure that she's capable of doing such a thing but the thought of that poor girl marrying Jesse is slowly changing her mind.

She would, in fact, be doing her a favor.

The bride and groom are facing the large wooden cross hanging on the wall. With their backs toward the guests, they stand side by side. The minister instructs them to join hands in preparation to take their wedding vows.

Sarah feels a slight bit of butterflies at the thought of what she is about to do. It's something no sane person does. Stand up in the middle of this sacred ceremony and tell everyone present that the engaged couple is not fit to be together. She wipes her sweaty palms on her skirt as the minister begins to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the House of the Lord God – and in the face of this community – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined.

If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The minister pauses for a moment and looks out into the congregation.

Forcing herself to her feet, Sarah hears the collective gasping whisper of each and every voice.

"And you are?" the minister asks, still holding the open bible at chest level as he lowers a pair of spectacles to the edge of his nose.

_I cannot believe I am actually doing this_. Sarah looks at the faces around her, filled with curiosity and confusion. As she turns toward the minister to answer his question, her jaw suddenly drops and a huge crimson flush spreads up her cheeks.

The groom is not Jesse. He is, in fact, not even close in resemblance at all.

"James," the minister addresses the man. "Do you know this woman?"

The face of James is filled with panic, "I have never seen her before in my life. I swear this before God and all that are present …"

As he speaks Sarah flees the church.

"Guys!" she calls as she runs toward the tree where they are. "We have a big problem. That wasn't Jesse's wedding!"

Stopping short, Sarah covers her mouth in dismay at the sight. "What happened?"

"We can't get him to wake up," Benny's voice cracks as he kneels down beside a crying Erica. She has Rory, cradled in her arms his face red and puffy, his body motionless.

"Something's really wrong," Erica sobs.

"What do we do?" Benny asks looking at Sarah.

"I don't know." Sarah begins to cry too.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The sound of a singular applause causes them all to turn around and at the person responsible. "Bravo." He continues clapping. "That was quite a surprise. And to think all this time you pretended not to care about me."

"I don't care about you, Jesse," Sarah growls not at all happy to see him but at the same time relieved that he's here. "Where's the book? We need to get Rory back home. He needs to go to a hospital."

"There's a small issue with that," Jesse smiles as he rubs his chin.

"What are you taking about?" Benny asks.

"That particular Book of Spells hasn't been written yet."

"So what does that mean?" Sarah asks.

"It means – there's no spell to get you back home. At least until someone writes one," he glances Benny's way. "Which could be a very, very long time."

"WHAT!" Erica exclaims angrily through her tears. It's hard enough to cope with being human. She knows she can't exist in – whenever this is. Getting up she charges Jesse, swinging with all her might. But she's weak and he pushes her aside with only his pinky. She falls, landing on a sharp rock which slices open her shin.

Jesse's predatory eyes immediately dart her way and Erica watches as he looks away disinterestedly. She wonders why he won't attack her. Smearing the blood across her leg with her hands, she waves them in front of herself in hopes that he'll bite her.

But he doesn't.

"You need to make me a vampire again," Erica demands. "And Rory," she adds quickly, knowing that the poor ninja will probably not survive the infinite amount of time it will take for Benny Weir to compose a time travel spell. He's not worth much without his grimoire.

"Oh do I?" Jesse replies his eyes washing over Sarah tenderly. "Well, Erica it's funny you should ask that," he begins, slowly starting to circle them. "You see I had this crazy idea that if Sarah and I got to spend some quality time together without her little seer boyfriend, that she would realize the beauty of living an immortal life and _beg_ me to turn her."

"That's not gonna happen," Sarah spits out shaking her head at the sheer extreme to which Jesse has gone. "You're a psycho," she tells him. "I'm never going to ask you to turn me."

"That's a shame," Jesse sags his head, pretending to frown. "I certainly hope you change your mind before ….," he glances over his shoulder at the crowd dissipating from the church. Loud angry voices can be heard and it looks as though the bride's family is packing up the carriage and leaving. "…. . tsk," Jesse clicks his tongue. "Looks like James Morgan is staying single a little longer."

"James Morgan? No relation to Ethan, right?" Benny asks gulping down the growing lump in his throat, although he already knows the answer.

Jesse laughs. "You're not as dumb as you look, Weir."

"That's Ethan's ancestor." Sarah stares at the man named James who is desperately trying to plead his case on the deaf ears of his future-in-laws who refuse to listen.

The gravity of the situation sets as Sarah realizes that her actions in the church could very well affect Ethan's very existence. She sends a cold stare Jesse's way. Never in her life has Sarah Fox felt this level of hatred for anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Updated 3/23/16  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Finale Part I**

Anastasia sits up with a start. The remnants of a flash of lightening linger and she takes a deep breath. She calls to mind the memory just before she was put into an enchanted sleep. Her anger fills the room at a certain rejection she was given the previous night. Getting to her feet she sees one body, lying on the bed in a big lump and a baby pool taking up the space between the footboard and the chest of drawers. There are playing cards coating the floor as though several games of 52 pick-up went unfinished. Shreds of balloons are haphazardly placed about and there is a single shoe in her path; men's Nike Tri Fusion in black and silver, size eleven.

Anastasia kicks everything aside and makes her way to the bathroom.

She nearly falls over when she sees that the deluxe whirlpool bathtub is missing.

The Dr. Wellness X-6 Hot Tub Spa that she had customized specifically for herself.

Anastasia is pissed.

Her fists clench together as she spies the source of this problem. In a puddle on the floor is the Spell Master's book. She tiptoes forward, attempting to keep her feet as dry as possible and lifts up the book by the spine. Water pours from it and she sighs with dismay. The book is most likely ruined.

She takes a towel from the rack with her free hand and wraps it around the book, blotting it dry. When she tries to open it – she can't. A spectral image of its owner forms and in a drunken slur announces, "Whatssss the passsswaord?"

Gritting her teeth together, Anastasia slams the book down on the marble vanity and returns to the bedroom. Shaking the sleeping figure until he begins to regain consciousness, mumbling a protesting, "But Mom its Saturday…," she rolls him out of the bed letting him land – full force – on the floor.

"Owwwwww," he moans.

She has no sympathy.

"Wake up," she pulls him to his feet.

"Oh no," he covers his mouth and runs for the closest reservoir – the baby pool – before letting the alcohol buffet from the previous night come up from his stomach.

Anastasia covers her nose with her sleeve. Vomit smells even more potent with her magnified sense of smell.

"UGH. Did someone barf?" Rory says pinching his nose as he appears out of nowhere. He sees Ethan hanging over the baby pool, utters a disgusted "nasty" and then vanishes again.

"Help," Ethan whimpers to Anastasia. She's not his first, second or a millionth choice for assistance but at the moment it seems she's the only one around. He wonders where Sarah is.

Anastasia leaves the room and then returns with a wet washcloth, which she throws at him. It hits him in the face with a sloshy squish. But at least it's warm. Ethan's does his best to clean his face and his tongue. He feels weak and tired and all he wants to do is lay back down.

Unfortunately, he's not the one in charge.

"Tell me the password," Anastasia commands, eyes glowing with her power.

"Password to what?" Ethan asks rubbing his temple. "My phone?"

"To the Spellmaster's book!" She growls impatiently.

"It doesn't have a password," Ethan tells her. _Although…_the seer thinks that might not be a bad idea – all things considered.

"YOU WILL NOT LIE TO ME." Her eyes flare again with all her might.

"I won't lie to you," Ethan repeats.

"What is the password?" she asks once more.

Ethan hesitates before answering honestly, "I don't know."

Anastasia's fist slams down on the dresser. The wood cracks beneath the force. "Who would?"

"Benny?" Ethan shrugs.

Anastasia's lips curl into a snarl. "Anyone else?"

"I don't know."

The vampire waits a few moments for her mind control to subside. She takes a deep breath while formulating a plan. She's not sure where they hid her whirlpool, but she is determined to find out. When Ethan regains his faculties, he dry heaves into the baby pool again. She watches, pinching her nose closed and collecting her thoughts.

When he finishes, she drags Ethan to the spell book and orders the seer to open it.

When the spectral form of the spell master appears, Ethan nearly jumps out of his skin. This amuses the vampire who chuckles a little bit, in spite of the situation.

"Password?" Ethan shakes his head in confusion and looks at Anastasia sheepishly.

With a wave of her hand, she urges him to continue.

"Uhhhh," Ethan thinks for a minute. He blurts out a few dates. Benny's birthday. His grandmother's birthdate. His house number. His locker combination.

When numbers don't work he tries assorted phrases, mostly Benny's favorite movie quotes. A few movie titles and some video game sound bits. None of his attempts open the book.

Anastasia loses her patience as Ethan dashes to the toilet, where he clings pathetically for several minutes.

The vampire takes the book back into the bedroom. She's been around a long time and while she has never practiced magic, she knows enough about the craft to try a few things.

Clearing off her vanity, she sets the spell book in the center. Taking assorted candles from various places on the second floor she sets them in place around the book. It's a thankless task to search for remnants of the spell master but she finally decides to use the traces of his saliva from the cup he used. She searches the kitchen for specific herbs and other ingredients she knows contain natural power.

As Anastasia bustles around the kitchen, Rory watches her.

"What are you doing?" he asks her.

"Recovering my bathtub," she tells him as she piles the last ingredient in her arms. As she speeds up the stairs, Rory joins her.

"Want some help?" he asks. Not that he wants to help but he's pretty bored right now and it would be something to do.

"Hold this," she hands him a ceramic bowl.

Rory stands there, as Anastasia opens containers and adds bits of this and that into the bowl. He looks at the book and the candles and the red solo cup labeled Benny – wondering how any of this is going to help her get a cover for her bathtub.

"What color cover are you making?" he asks.

"What?" Her eyes dart his way briefly but return to the task of potion making since she has no idea what he's talking about.

"For my tenth birthday we made tie-dyed pillow cases. They were really cool."

Anastasia looks at him once more. Rory presses his lips together – her message is quite clear.

He watches her sprinkle the mixture onto the book. A few of those nonsense-Latin words later and she is even madder, cursing at everything.

The background noise of Ethan's intermittent vomiting enrages her further and she slams the bathroom door shut with a BANG that echoes through the entire house. As her temper flares her tantrum evolves into a tsunami of tears and stomped feet across the room until she finally flops on the bed and huffs like an angry toddler.

"I still think tie-dye is the way to go," Rory says.

"You absolute imbecile!" she screams at him. "I'm not painting anything! I am trying to decode the password to the Spell Master's book."

"Oh," Rory rolls his eyes – women can be so complicated. They never say what they actually mean.

He stands by the book and holds both hands palms down over the front cover. Waving them back and forth like Bollywood choreography he closes his eyes and says, "Password."

Anastasia snorts loudly. "No one's password is actually _password_."

But in the time it takes her to say that, the spine of the book creaks as its front cover slowly opens. The wet pages flutter until they settle directly to the last spell invoked.

"Well, _THAT_ was easy," Rory shrugs his shoulders.

Anastasia is speechless. Hopping up from the bed she takes Rory's place by the book, as he decides to start picking up all the cards scattered on the floor.

"Want to play?" he asks.

Anastasia ignores him as she studies the writing intently. If she's translating correctly, the spell has multiple purposes – although none of them seem directly related to her missing property. She bites her lip and rereads the spell.

Her brow creases and she frowns.

Nothing about this makes sense.

Why would the Spell Master want to destroy the seer legacy of Whitechapel?

Anastasia looks at Rory, who is attempting to lick and stick UNO cards to his forehead, as she opens the door to the bathroom. Ethan is no longer hanging over the toilet. In fact the room is empty.

"We must find the seer," Anastasia says in a panic to Rory as she pulls him along with her. As they travel down the hallway, the house starts to transform right before their eyes.

"Whoa, check this out…," Rory says as he becomes transparent.

"NO!" Anastasia attempts to grab Rory tighter but he's a ghost fading further and further into nothingness. The walls shift and change shape. The colors around her swirl as the roof begins to disappear.

She's no longer in the Council Estate but out on the streets of Whitechapel.

Almost seventy years ago.

Taking in the scenery, she remembers this night clearly.

"It can't be," she whispers as she sees him approaching.

But it is.

Gale Sinastro stands at the opposite end of the alley, with the glowing violet orb in his hand. There are piles of ash and Anastasia feels fear through every muscle in her body.

"JESSE!" She screams into the silent night but he is not there.

Without Jesse to defeat the sorcerer….

She clings to the hands of the High Council who stand with her as the purple haze of the Lucifractor consumes them.

-o-

"_Benny," _Erica's voice cracks as Rory's unconscious form disappears right before her very eyes.

Beside her Benny, bites his fingernails compulsively. He's been working on a spell – a few spells actually but none of them are near the magnitude they need to be to get them back home. But he did mange to create a deodorant potion - so at least they smell better.

"Benny," Erica looks at him with silver tears building in her eyes. "You have to fix this."

But all of Benny's confidence is gone.

"Sarah!" Erica yells at her friend who is several paces away, still arguing with Jesse.

As Sarah's head snaps in her direction, Erica gestures to the empty space Rory's body occupied.

"What the hell is going on Jesse?" Sarah demands.

"Why don't we talk a walk?" Jesse looks at her and smiles.

"I told you. I'm not going anywhere with you – EVER!" Sarah sets her feet in the grass. She means it.

As she says that, Benny approaches her with a worried, "Can I talk to you for a second?" as he takes her by the arm and leads her to a nearby tree. She looks at him for an explanation and he stumbles over his words. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Sarah assures him.

"No really, I can't." His hands grasp fistfuls of his own hair. "I can barely remember the six continents…"

"Seven," Sarah interrupts.

"What?"

"There are seven continents…"

Benny starts to count on his fingers.

"Nevermind." Sarah takes his hand in hers. "Maybe you can't name the all the Provinces and Capitals but you can write spells. I've seen you do it."

"Sarah," Benny bites his lip. "Making a forever flask full of root beer is a whole lot different than getting us back to the future."

"Your grandmother said that you had the potential to become a great Spell Master," Sarah squeezes his hands. "Now is your chance to prove her right!"

"I have a better idea," Erica says as she approaches, her hand fuses around Benny's sleeve and she drags him away.

Benny stumbles over his feet and nearly falls as Erica takes him half a field away from Sarah and Jesse.

"Is your plan to find a secret portal back to Whitechapel?" Benny asks. He thinks that may be a more realistic option than counting on him to do a spell.

"Do you still have your ring?" Erica asks.

"What ring?"

"The one that lets you look like someone else."

"The projection ring," Benny nods. "No Stern took that."

"Can you make another one?"

"Why?"

"What if we trick Jesse into thinking that I'm Sarah?" Erica suggests. "I'll go on this date that he wants and I'll let him turn me and then we'll go back home."

Benny thinks for a minute.

"But Jesse said there's no spell to get us back home…," he pauses, realizing Erica's end game. "You just want to be a vampire again."

Erica's face twists.

Before they can argue, there is a loud scream.

Running toward the source, Benny and Erica nearly crash into each other as they come to a screeching halt. In the distance is Sarah, being tied up by some of the townsfolk as Jesse lies on the ground in heap.

A stake sticks out of his chest.

"Oh shit," Benny curses. "That got real!" (Yes, TOBN - that's your quote!)

"What the hell do we do now?" Erica asks as the angry mob drags a bound and gagged Sarah into the church.


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated 3/23/16**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Finale Part II**

Sarah tries to fight her way out of the restraints. Her efforts are no better than a child's against these grown men. She never thought she would miss being a vampire but in this moment of weakness she looks at Jesse with regret.

The stake pierced his heart – but even if hadn't – a man is lowering a torch toward the vampire's body. Sarah can't watch and turns away from the scene. She hates Jesse but the thought of watching him being burned is more than she can take. Her stomach revolts in a churning nausea.

But there is no fire.

At the last second, another man pulls the first away. "Wait until we have them all."

She is thankful that Jesse is spared but wonders what the man's words might mean. _Are there more vampires out there?_

Her bonds are pulled and she is led away from the scene. The footsteps of those around her echo as weapons are distributed among the men. The wooden box that Erica thought was a coffin is actually filled with stakes and daggers.

Water is poured on her and Sarah shakes herself like a wet dog as it runs down her hair and into her face. A man rips the sleeve of her dress while another presses a metal cross to the exposed skin on her arm. Another holds a small mirror before her. Without having to be told, Sarah knows they think she is a vampire too.

She can't smile with the gag tied around her mouth, but if she could she would. That life is far behind her.

A well-dressed young woman approaches and Sarah knows that she is being inspected. The woman's hands touch her hair and her face.

"Tell me about this one," the woman looks at one of the townsfolk.

One of her captors speaks softly to the woman. "She was with the Reverend of Black Church."

"The_ former_ Reverend," the woman says with a smile, looking triumphantly upon Jesse's dead body.

The man nods agreeably.

"One of his flock?" the woman asks.

"She is not a vampire."

"Then let her go," the woman leans forward and Sarah can see her own reflection in the dark eyes.

A burly man unfastens the chains around her wrists and leaves Sarah free as he gathers weapons and joins another group of men. Sarah stands there, stunned as she watches a new group of hunters retrieving another victim. This one is fighting hard and it takes several men to hold him down. From her position, Sarah can't see much as the men crowd in front of her aiding their fellow citizens. She climbs up on a pew and tries to look at dark skinned vampire fighting for his life.

He is thrown against the floor and immediately impaled in place by a sword through his back.

The threat deterred, the crowd spreads apart and Sarah is able to see his face. She gasps aloud when she recognizes him.

It's Gord.

He lies still now, shirtless and barefoot wearing the shredded remnants of trousers. They look to the woman in the blue dress, with her dark hair tucked up inside her bonnet. Her hands set on her hips as she stares down the lines of men who stand around her, bringing in body after body of vampires.

They line up the corpses along the perimeter and stack them two and three high. A crew of young boys steps on them with no regard as they hammer long wooden nails through their limbs, effectively fastening them to the floor.

Sarah isn't sure how many there are – but it's a lot.

"Where is James?" the woman in the blue dress barks at those nearby.

Sarah sees the open door and her freedom. All she has to do is walk away. She can find Benny and Erica and go back to their original point of entry into the past and help Benny with a spell to get them back home.

She imagines a life free of vampires.

Her feet begin to move of their own accord.

She nearly bumps into James Morgan as he scrambles into the church. At their awkward pass he looks at her suspiciously but says nothing as he hastily joins the woman in the blue dress.

James and the woman talk for a moment. It's clear whatever he is saying is not what she wants to hear. Walking away from him to a trio of tall muscular men she issues a commanding, "Close the shutters. Lock the doors. And bring the torches!"

Then she turns her back on them and walks out of the church.

Sarah takes one last look at Jesse and Gord before beginning her search for Erica and Benny. As she walks through the crowd, her heart is heavy with a burden she can't explain. But she doesn't dwell on it, there is too much happening right now.

Outside, Benny and Erica watch as the minister, still dressed in his wedding robes, chants some sort of prayer.

Erica listens to the flowing Latin and while she isn't fluent she knows enough to loosely translate. She grabs Benny's arm and hisses, "Is that what I think it is?"

Benny turns to her, "What do you think it is?"

"Listen to the words," Erica whispers. "I think it's an exorcism."

"An exorcism?" But as the words are spoken…_Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis._Benny Weir realizes just how wrong he's been this entire time.

This trip back in time wasn't about a wedding or getting Sarah back.

The bride, still in her white gown, is brought forward and forced to her knees. Her veil is removed and her eyes are cloudy white – just like Ethan's when he's having a vision. She quickly lowers her gaze and begins sobbing as she is tied to iron poles like some sort of animal ready to be slaughtered.

Oils and incense and rubbed over her eyes.

She cries out in pain.

At the same time, Erica and Benny realize that James Morgan is not the first of the Morgan line to see into the future. They both know that in order to save Ethan, they have to save the girl in front of them.

"We have to help her," Erica says to Benny. "Do something."

Benny curses to himself. He remembers a few spells, nothing too spectacular but they might make a good distraction. He mumbles a few words under his breath and produces a bouquet of festive flowers.

Erica's brow crinkles with anger.

"Wait a second…," Benny chants another spell, while crossing his fingers. From nothing his phone appears in his hand. "Yes!" he pumps his fits victoriously. Finally he's done something right.

"Thank you!" Erica exhales with relief.

Benny presses the power switch and the display lights up with a flashing _Low Battery_ warning.

"No!" Benny says as he quickly types in his password and taps the icon for his notepad containing a few emergency spells. The sundial goes slowly as the app thinks about opening. "Grrrrr," Benny groans impatiently.

Focused on his phone, he and Erica aren't paying attention to what is happening around them until the deafening _Whoosh_ and a blast of heat made them jump in their skins.

The church has been lit on fire and is burning like a spotlight against the dusky sky. Embers spark and break away, falling through the air like fireworks.

The crowd around them cheers rejoices loudly.

"Erica! Benny!" Sarah shouts over the crackling noise of the flaming building. She's never been this close to a fire before and it's frightening. Black clouds of smoke fill the air and Sarah covers her face as best she can to keep from breathing them. She never really thought about the night the town rebelled against the vampires.

Frantically she weaves through the masses. The heat and smoke burn her eyes but Sarah refuses to give up. She calls out their names again but as she does the ash and smoke find their way into her mouth. Her throat burns and she feels as though she's suffocating, even though she's moving away from the fire.

Her consciousness fades and she doesn't even realize that James Morgan is nearby. He reaches out to catch her body as it goes limp. He carries her away from the heat and lies her beneath a tree before doubling back to the church.

Shouting loudly to Erica, Benny's next spell makes it rain in attempt to keep the fire from spreading. He also wants to create a distraction so they can rescue the bride.

Storms clouds merge overhead as the sunset turns into a dark haze. The sky opens up like a waterfall. Benny and Erica huddle together, going from being too hot to suddenly freezing from the cool raindrops. The phone beeps its last warning before turning off for good.

"What sorcery is this!" someone calls loudly.

"Kill her!" shouts another voice.

"KILL THE DEMON!"

The girl falls into a puddle, her tears falling faster than the rain.

Erica and Benny both stand there looking at each other unsure how to stop this. They rush forward but are met by a wall of people blocking them from passing. Despite the gusts of rain the fire rages and torches burn as though water has no power over them.

"I don't get it," Benny says to Erica as he shoves his hands in his pockets, shivering. _Why isn't the fire dying?_

There is a commotion and Benny and Erica are pushed backward. Erica trips on her dress and falls. Benny reaches out to catch her as they are nearly trampled by the swift moving mass of townspeople.

Wet and muddy, Erica looks up in time to see a broken body in blood stained dress.

She closes her eyes, absorbing the pain of their failure.

"There's Sarah," Benny says tugging at her arm. Erica looks and sees her friend in the distance. Getting to her feet she and Benny rush forward hand in hand. As they do, a man races past them wailing in dark broken way. He squarely bumps shoulders with Benny, nearly knocking the spell master over but it doesn't slow him down.

Behind him is a woman in a blue dress. Her face is covered by her bonnet leaving her identity a mystery to Benny and Erica. She screams the name, "James!" as she chases the man, who is now cradling the bride's body in his arms.

Benny and Erica can hear his sobbing above everything. Erica hangs her head, feeling as though they should have done more. Benny's hand squeezes hers.

"Let's get Sarah," he says forlornly. There's nothing more they can do for Ethan or his ancestor.

As they run toward their Sarah, the town before them begins to blur as time shifts.

-o-

When he opens his eyes all Jesse sees are apple trees.

His favorite place is the orchard and so this must be what his own personal heaven looks like. Not that vampires typically get the chance to spend the afterlife on the other side of the pearly gates, but is it possible that he did something worthy enough to make an impression on the man upstairs.

Or maybe it's because his last moments were spent in church.

Either way, Jesse couldn't picture a lovelier place to spend forever.

Then a face appears above his. Dark hair is matted against the scalp and his expression is tight lipped with concern. There are deep wounds on his arms and his skin seems more pale than usual. The charred remains of his clothes hang loosely from his body. Soiled boots sit in the sun to dry as he sits lost in thought beside Jesse.

"Thank you, James," Jesse says, his fingers reaching up to the wound on his neck.

"She's dead," James tells Jesse as he squints against the bright sunshine trickling through the tree branches.

Jesse groans as he forces his body half upright. The burns are healing as is the hole in his core from the stake. He feels tired but hopeful as James reaches over and lends a helping hand.

Jesse is about to make a smart comment about other fish in the sea but when he sees the tear slide down James' cheek, he stays silent. Love is a complicated thing. Jesse's head drops back and bumps against the tree trunk. With the seer dead the future will be different. Jesse smiles as his agenda is back on track.

"What now?" James asks.

"We destroy the Vampire Council." Jesse looks over his shoulder at his ally. "How many are left?"

"You," James lowers his head further.

"Me?" Jesse looks at him in surprise. He expected the number to be a little larger. "What happened to the others?

"The fire."

"What?" Jesse is stunned. "You were supposed to…"

"She is _dead,_" James growls angrily. "I should have saved _her_."

Jesse frowns and looks up at the apples hanging along the bows, ripe and ready to eat. He thinks about their sweet flavor as he looks back at James. "There will be others."

"I do not want another." James rises to his feet.

Before Jesse can react, James Morgan's sword finishes the job severing the vampire's head from his body. As Jesse's body dissolves into ash, the eyes of James Morgan turn completely white for the very first time.


	13. Epilogue

**A giant thank you to TOBN and MBAV fan66 - the absolute best writers in this fandom.  
-Gemma**

**Final Update 3/23/16**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Present Day **_

Sarah Fox walks through the park looking at the text on her phone. It's the address for the Morgan residence with more emoji's than necessary from Erica. While Sarah isn't exactly happy about babysitting on a Saturday night, she is thrilled that her best friend Erica is going on her very first date. Sarah's isn't sure that dating a freshman is the best choice but Erica was so happy to find someone as tall as she was – that she was willing to give Benny Weir a chance. Kinda like Taylor Swift and Calvin Harris...

Anyway, as Sarah stands on the sidewalk looking upon the Morgan residence on Orchard Lane, she feels an odd sense of deja vous – which is strange because she's never felt anything like this before. It's as if she's been here before…

"You must be Sarah! Come in! Come in!" Mrs. Morgan gushes as she waves the teenager inside. As she babbles on about hers and her husband's plans for the evening, Sarah takes a few minutes to check out the house and the little blonde haired girl coloring nearby. Everything seems so familiar despite the fact that Sarah knows she has never been in this house before.

"This is Jane," Mrs. Morgan says as she gathers her jacket and bag. The little girl looks up for a second, long enough to make eye contact and give Sarah a small smile before returning to her coloring book. "Ethan!" Mrs. Morgan calls from the bottom of the stairs. "Come down and meet Sarah!"

Sarah glances up the stairs expectantly but no one comes.

"He's probably got his headphones on," Mr. Morgan tells Sarah.

"Bedtime is 9pm," Mrs. Morgan continues.

Sarah nods.

"You have our cell numbers…."

Sarah nods again.

"Goodnight Ethan," the Morgans call up the stairs. "Goodnight Jane." They each kiss her head before dashing out the door. "We'll be home around midnight."

"Have fun," Sarah says as she waves goodbye from the front door. Stepping back inside the house, she leans on the table where Jane is coloring.

"Is that me?" Sarah asks in surprise as she looks at the drawing with surprise. It resembles her in every way, from her pink tee shirt and jeans to the bangle bracelets and hoop earrings. She wondered how Jane knew what she looked like. Maybe Erica showed her a picture?

"Do you like it?" Jane asks, holding it up proudly.

"Yes, very much," Sarah nods, taking the picture from the girl's hands.

"Do you want to play Twister?" Jane asks pushing aside her crayons as she hops down from the chair. "It's upstairs," she takes Sarah by the hand before the babysitter can reply.

Sarah lets Jane lead her up the stairs.

"That's my brother's room," she tells Sarah as they pass by a closed door. "And _this_ is my room," she says proudly as she turns the knob revealing a very cute room with shelves loaded with toys and dolls. Jane pulls the chair from her desk across the room to the front of the bookshelves. She stands on it and reaches for the Twister box. As she removes the box, she warns Sarah to move out of the way – a split second before two hardback books fall from the shelf – right where Sarah had been standing.

Sarah bends down to pick up the books from the floor and replaces them on the shelf.

Jane spreads out the vinyl sheet across the floor. Taking the spinner in her hand she dashes out into the hallway. Sarah hears her pounding on a door as she asks her brother to play with them. He declines and Sarah can hear the whine coming from Jane's lips. Before she can intervene however, Ethan suddenly changes his mind and the pair appears back at the door.

Jane's victorious smile doesn't fade as Ethan, with his hoodie up covering his head and half of his face, mutters, "One game, Jane. ONE."

Taking Sarah's hands again, Jane positions her on one side of the mat facing the bed where Ethan is sitting. Jane stands on the other side with her back to her brother. "Ready," Jane asks.

"Let's play," Sarah replies, kicking off her shoes and watching as Ethan flicks the spinner.

"Right foot. Green!" Jane exclaims excitedly as she steps forward.

Sarah looks at Ethan, who shrugs and holds up the spinner, where indeed, it had landed on right foot green. Shrugging, Sarah steps onto the mat too. He spins it again and before he says anything, Jane shouts, "Right hand. Green!"

Brow creasing Sarah looks to Ethan, who once again, tilts the spinner so she can see it.

Right hand. Green.

As they continue to play, Sarah sneaks long glances at Jane's brother, Ethan. The hoodie covers most of his face, so she can't see much. She remembers Erica saying that he goes to some fancy private school and never comes out of his room when she watches Jane. Sarah wonders why he's making an appearance tonight.

Left foot. Green.

Sarah tries to keep her balance as almost all her limbs are on green. Jane is struggling too. She glances under her arm at Ethan, noticing that a few of his curls have escaped and are wrapped around the edge of the hood. _He's kinda cute._ Sarah thinks to herself.

Left foot. Green. Again.

Sarah tries to hold her balance. She watches Ethan for the next move. His leg slowly rises and he gently kicks his sister, just hard enough that she nearly loses her balance.

"STOP KICKING ME!" she yells at him. "That's cheating!"

A small smile grows on his face, and Sarah smiles too.

_Definitely cute._ She thinks to herself.

Jane wins the game and Ethan returns to his room.

Sarah and Jane bake cookies until bedtime. Sarah lets Jane eat more than she probably should but makes sure she puts some aside for Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. She also keeps a few for Ethan.

After cleaning the kitchen and at least six bedtimes stories, Jane is finally tired enough to sleep. Sarah closes her door quietly, promising that as soon as her parents come home they will come up and check on her.

As Sarah sits on the couch with her phone, scrolling through Erica's texts of how much fun she is having with Benny– Sarah feels a little jealous. She's seventeen and never been kissed. _It'll happen_. She assures herself as she removes a Dusk paperback from her bag. It's the movie edition with a full color photo of heartthrob Rory Keaner on the cover.

_Rochelle was seventeen when she met Jakeward…_Sarah thinks to herself.

Sarah becomes so involved in her book that she doesn't even hear Ethan come down the stairs. In fact, when he softly asks for a cookie – her heart nearly jumps out of her chest.

"Sorry," he apologizes, biting his lip. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Sarah's hand is pressed to her heart as she takes several deep breaths. "It's okay," she manages to say.

"Dusk, huh?" he asks, pointing to her book.

"Yeah," Sarah nods. "Are you a fan?"

"I'm a fan of cookies, not vampires."

"Oh right," Sarah laughs, as she sets down her book to get some for Ethan.

In the kitchen, she opens the Tupperware and lets him grab a handful of chocolate chunk cookies.

Ethan shoves a cookie into his mouth. "Good," he says while still chewing.

"Thanks," Sarah smiles, wondering if he really likes them or if he's just saying that. Then she wonders why she cares if he genuinely likes them or is just being polite.

"Thank you," he says. Holding up the fistful of cookies, he walks back up to his room.

Sarah replaces the lid and puts the container back. She suddenly thinks that maybe Ethan would like some milk to wash down the cookies. Pouring a tall glass, she carries it up the stairs. His door is closed and she raises her hand to knock but then hesitates. Taking a few steps to the next door, she opens it and peeks inside.

Jane is sound asleep.

Going back to Ethan's door, she lifts her hand again. Assuming he has his headphones on again, she prepares to knock a little louder but just before she does the door suddenly opens. Sarah jerks in surprise, nearly spilling the milk onto herself.

"Sorry!" Ethan apologizes.

"No, that was all me." Sarah blushes, wondering if he thinks she was stalking him. "I thought you might like some milk."

"I know," Ethan says then shakes his head. "I mean, yeah. I was just gonna come downstairs and get some."

"I guess I saved you a trip then." Sarah hands the glass to Ethan, who nervously shifts his weight from side to side.

"Do you want to come in?" He bites his lip and glances back into his room uncertainly.

"Okay," Sarah agrees and steps past Ethan.

She's surprised at how clean his room is. The bed is made and there are vacuum tracks on the carpet. Everything is put away neatly. Even his computer and desk are tidy and organized.

"Wow," Sarah smiles at him. "I didn't expect you to be a neat freak."

"Usually I'm not," Ethan says as he tugs at the strings of his hoodie. "but when I have someone over…,"

Sarah looks at him curiously.

"I mean…," Ethan stumbles over his words again. "I figured Jane might give you a tour, since it's your first time here. I wanted to make a good impression."

"Well you did." Sarah smiles to herself. From the amount of action figures and Lego playsets on display she suspects he probably doesn't have many girls in his room. But she wants to make sure. "I'm sure your girlfriend appreciates your cleanliness."

"G-g-girlfriend?" Ethan stutters. "I wish," he adds.

Sarah's eyebrows arch.

Ethan blushes as he sets his glass of milk on the desk. "Do you want to sit down?" he asks, pulling out his computer chair. As he does it accidentally rolls over Sarah's foot.

"Ow," Sarah winches.

"Sorry!" Ethan apologizes.

"I think I'll live." Sarah leans back against the desk for balance as she lifts her foot to inspect the damage. When her butt hits the desk the glass shifts absorbing the impact. Some of the milk spills over the sides. "Sorry!" Sarah quickly picks up the glass and the book beneath. Beside her Ethan uses the sleeve of his hoodie to mop up the spilled milk.

Sarah inspects the book in her hand and wipes a few droplets of milk off its cover. A History of Whitechapel appears to be undamaged. She begins paging through the book, stopping at a black and white sketch of the founder, James Morgan.

"Any relation?" she asks Ethan, who is in the process of removing his hoodie, leaving only his tee shirt covering his body.

"Ancestor," Ethan answers. He tosses the hoodie into the hamper and takes the book from her hand.

"So you're descended from the founding family," Sarah smiles. "Very cool."

"Not really," Ethan mutters running hand through his hair. He manages to make an entire section stick straight up in the air.

Sarah giggles.

"What?" Ethan's eyes widen self-consciously.

Sarah points.

He tries to fix it but only makes it worse.

"Let me," Sarah smiles as she reaches up into the chestnut waves, trying to coax them back into place. Because her eyes are on his hair, she doesn't realize that he's leaning closer and closer until their mouths touch.

Sarah's initial instinct is to pull away but her eyes have already shut as the touch of his soft lips. She finds herself kissing him back.

There is something so perfect about this moment that Sarah lets herself forget that they just met.

Or did they?

FIN


End file.
